In The Anime Worlds
by Sobubbles1
Summary: Alice had her 3 bffs Akito, Tokyo and April over one night when she comes across a 'dimension pass' and wishes they were in her favourite anime Death Note. Before they know it they are all having individual experiences as they try to change fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Regrettably I don't own Death Note or any of the characters but my OC's. I also don't mention any other characters from other anime mentioned!**

**And yes people, April DOES need to talk like that… enjoy :D**

Alice's POV

"Alice, is Death Note any good?" one of my best friends asked looking trough my wooden chest of Manga. Death note however is my absolute favourite. We all had a favourite Manga. Mine was Death Note and they all knew that.

"No, Tokyo it's not, n fact Death Note is terrible. Of course it's good you goofball!" I shouted my longest friend. Tokyo despite the name was from America who had tanned skin, long brown hair and a fabulous figure was the typical stunner, unlike drab pale, red headed me. Tokyo had moved here to Northern Ireland when she was six and we'd made friends instantly.

She stood up holding volume one of Death Note and flicked through the pages. "Oh, this Light guy's hot!" she exclaimed stopping at a close up of him. I giggled picking out the anime movies for tonight "Yeah, too bad he's a psychopath" I warned her.

She completely ignored me "Which one was it you liked?" she asked. I went over and rummaged through the volumes of Death Note until I found the one with the right cover "Dude," she exclaimed "What is he, a zombie?" she asked inspecting the raven haired, black eyed pale man with bags under his eyes squatting in his chair.

"No," I said snatching the manga back "For your information, he's the world's best detective. And second and third" She breathed in "Busy guy" she commented going back to the one she was holding.

I laughed before finally choosing the three anime movies me and my three best friends will be watching later on, when Akito and April eventually arrive.

Tokyo's POV

This 'Light' guy was hot! Not as hot as Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran, but close enough. I flicked through it. So he had a 'death note' and a 'shinigami' named Ryuk and to top it off he killed criminals in his weird sense of Justice. As this the world soon named him Kira. He seemed interesting for sure.

Akito's POV

"Wakare no hachimitsu wa, watashi ga yachū ni modotte kuru!" my mother called from the car forgetting to speak in English despite the fact we'd moved to Northern Ireland from Japan nearly four years ago now. She'd gotten used to the fact I was the only boy in my group of friends now so it was fine.

"Yeah, mama. I'll see you at midnight!" I called back waving and blushing at the embarrassment I had to suffer when I left the car. It was even worse that April carpooled with me because she only lived two houses down. I mean, my mother turned up the embarrassment when I was around April. Everyone but April herself knew that I was in love with her.

I knew it the first time we met when I moved here. She looked like a porcelain doll. April was the youngest at fourteen and had pale, flawless skin, big blue eyes and long wavy honey coloured hair. She looked so foreign that it was hard to believe she was actually Northern Irish (Not being offensive, I'm from NI as well!)

I mean Soi Fon from Bleach was almost as good looking as April.

"So," April said quietly in her adorable small voice "Are you going to knock?" she asked looking up at me. We were all about the same height around five foot six except for April who was smallest at five foot.

"Oh, yeah" I said trying not to make it obvious I liked her. I'd done a good job for the past four years so no need to give it away now.

April's POV

I stared up at the Japanese boy. It was unmistakable he found me attractive but I didn't know to what extent. The way he blushed around me was awfully hidden and he gazed at me for hours on end in school. I couldn't understand why, wasn't I just an average girl? I need to find a way to tell him I don't like him back yet to still be gentle. To be truthful I didn't have a 'crush' on anybody. I was the only one in my small group of unlikely friends to not love an anime or manga character. However I did adore a manga series, Shugo Chara. I have been informed by my older brother that I look very similar to Rima.

I knew Akito was classed as good looking being darkish with soft looking black hair so I could comprehend why Alice had developed feelings for him, but until I let him know that I couldn't return his feelings she couldn't 'make her move' as she put it.

He slowly knocked at the door worried at the chance Alice was disgruntled at or late arrival which I would take blame for as Alice is more tolerant with myself.

Alice arrived at the door with her eyebrows arched at Akito. I stepped forward "I apologise for the inconvenience of our late arrival. However, I was suffering a family crisis as my little brothers pet rat escaped from his enclosure and I made Akito and Mrs Yamada remain until I was ready." I apologised. Alice's furious expression slowly disappeared and she smiled inviting us in.

Alice's POV

I'd known the beautiful April since we were all around seven. That was the first year she was out of hospital. Even though I've known her for eight years it's still weird to hear she spoke like that. It sometimes takes Tokyo, Akito and I a while to understand what she's on about but it really just adds to her unnatural cuteness.

"Kay guys." I said ushering my three best friends into my living room. "Tonight, we are watching Spirited away along with some Death Note. Death Note first, I've never made you guys watch it so you're all starting tonight" I told them grinning. "I'll be right back" I sprinted upstairs to replace the manga Tokyo had taken down with her.

I opened the chest and crouched on the floor ready to set the manga at the top of the death note pile before a small shiny card caught my attention. I slowly set the manga down and picked up the card. On one side it said **Dimension Pass **and on the other it said **this pass can support up to ten peoples. Simply wish where you would like to travel to and you shall arrive until you simultaneously wish to return with any other group members. This pass will support people's travels from all dimensions, you must stay at least a fortnight.**

"Cool" is said popping it in my pocket. I don't remember ever having it before but, whatever.

Whenever I was back downstairs I set death note DVD 1 into the DVD player and we began to watch episode one. The others seemed to like it enough so I sat back and enjoyed the episodes

"I am Kira" Light told Raye Penburg in the mall with his hood up. Then Raye freaked a little bit. Blah blah blah. "I'll be close by at all times which means I'll be watching your every move" light told Raye.

I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out the card. For a joke I decided to do as the back said.

I lowered my voice to a whisper "I wish I, no me, Tokyo, Akito and April were all in the Death Note anime" I smiled. Nothing happened. Eh, too good to be true. I set it back inside my pocket and that's when lightning struck.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Death Note or any of the characters but my OC's.**

"_I wish I, no me, Tokyo, Akito and April were all in the Death Note anime" I smiled. Nothing happened. Eh, too good to be true. I set it back inside my pocket and that's when lightning struck._

Tokyo's POV

Oh god, my head hurts like hell I thought rubbing it. All I remember was lightning striking, did it hit the house. Wait where am I?

I shot up and saw an unconscious Akito and Alice unconscious beside him. We were in a brightly light train station. Just like the one from Death Note, weird.

I shook Akito and Alice awake.

"Uh, ah. Where are we?" Alice asked jutting up in a sitting position

"My guess, a train station" I replied looking around. I'm surprised no-one had seen us. "But, how did we get here?"

"Uh, guys" Akito said reading a sign "Not only are we in a train station, but… we're in Japan" he told us pointing to the sign "I can't mistake it. I lived here for eleven years, only it's different somehow" he said

Just then a train came to a stop and a tall man stepped out reminding me of that Raye guy from the anime I last remember watching. Suddenly he clutched his heart and crouched down. He twisted his body to look inside the train and in there was… a super hot Light Yagami look-a-like glaring down at him.

"Holy crap!" Alice exclaimed "Oh my god, it worked?" she shrieked jumping up and pacing. "What?" Akito asked her. "Well um," she started placing a strand of her fiery hair behind her ear "You see, I found this card I'd never seen before in my manga chest and it says that you wish to be in a dimension and it takes you and up to ten people there so while we watched Death Note I wished we'd all be in death note and I guess it worked and now we're in death note because the real Kira just killed Raye Penburg and we'll be here a while." She concluded all in one breath.

"Well, isn't that fantastic" I said sarcastically

"But, even if it's anime, why can I understand Japanese?" Alice asked still slightly in shock

"I have no idea, maybe it's because we're not from this dimension so we can just understand everything" Akito said shrugging standing up.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to talk to April, she wasn't there "Hey, you sure you included April?" I asked "Yeah" Alice replied. I set my hand on my hips "Well she's not here."

"Crap"

April's POV

Ow. I sat up on the soft grass I was on "Where are we?" I asked the others. An answer wasn't supplied. I inspected the area for my friends in my sitting position. "Fabulous. I'm by myself. I wonder where I am?" I spoke to myself slowly standing up and looking around. Hold on a second, I can identify my surroundings. I am in the English countryside.

My mobile started to ring, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Mozart. I answered within seconds. "Hello"

"_April! Is that you! You ok?" Tokyo asked sounding relieved "Man, I can't believe our cells actually work here." _

"Tokyo, yes I'm alright. And you are you all safe?" I pondered

"_Yup, we're in a train station in Japan. Where are you?"_

"Japan, how did you travel there? From what I can detect, I am in the English countryside." I told her

"_Well April listen, Alice somehow got us sucked into Death Note, I don't know how but it's true. We just saw Kira in the flesh so keep on guard. Oh she said she's in the English countryside" _Tokyo answered what seemed to be Alice

"_Ahh! The English countryside! You were taken to Wammy's orphanage for geniuses!"_ Alice screeched down the phone

"Technically the proper term is Genii" I corrected her "I can make out a large building not too far away with a sign 'Wammy's'"

"_I see why too, I always knew you were way too smart. Ok, so here's our plan. We __**have**__ to be here at least a fortnight so relax there for a while and we'll work here. Then when we're done we'll come and get you somehow and we'll all go home"_ she informed me

Suddenly my chest tightened and I clutched it. "Alice I-"

Alice's POV

"_Alice I-"_ The phone was suddenly dropped and fell to the floor along with a louder thump. A few groans then escaped their friends' mouth and then a blood lurching scream and the line went dead. "Did you hear?" I asked worried

They nodded "Was she attacked or something, if she gets murdered I'll kill the guy" Akito threatened

I shook my head "No it's more likely to be" Tokyo joined in "Her heart problems"

Akito shook his head in shock "She has heart problems?" he asked urgently

"Ever since April was born she had heart problems and need loads of surgery. The illness is what stumped her growth for a little while, didn't you know? When she was seven she got a lot better and was finally free to leave the hospital for longer than a week. She's been almost completely better until now. I wonder if it's because of the stress or maybe it's the dimension change" Tokyo said holding a finger to her chin in thought

"You know, you're pretty calm for someone who knows one of their best friends might be dying a painful death at the moment" Akito commented.

I shook my head at him "Did you not hear her scream? She was quite close to the orphanage so they'll go and see what's wrong and she'll be looked after there." I explained. "So, since we know April's fine we need to get to the main city where everything takes place so let's hop on the next train and count thirteen minutes and get off then" I said just as the next train pulled up. Raye had been taken away ages ago though

"Why thirteen minutes?" Tokyo asked confused as we hopped on the train

"Well later in the series it says Raye rode the tube for one hour and forty three minutes but the tube only rides for an hour so it makes sense to get thirteen" I explained digging through my backpack I had without even realising. Matches, journal, three pairs of pyjamas, some loose change, three ids and a credit card. I'm not even old enough to even own a credit card. Where did this bag come from!

When we got off the first thing that came to my mind was accommodation so I needed to know how much was on the card. "Wow," I whistled looking at the yen on 'my' card "Akito convert into pounds, two million six hundred and forty four thousand and five hundred and fifty six yen please." I told him

He thought carefully "Twenty thousand exactly"

"Wow. I love this world" I declared. "Now let's go find L" I said

Tokyo shuffled her feet awkwardly "Um, I actually wanted to find Light, I mean he's so hot and cool and I'll be fine ok" she said

I debated this "Ok, but you will help us save L's life right?" I asked

"Of course, I just think it might be fun to be with Light" she said smiling and giggling as I handed her a student ID claiming she was seventeen, the thirty six thousand six hundred and sixty eight yen that I had loose in my bag (roughly £250) and her pair of pyjamas.

I pulled out Akito's and my ID's "Who's going to believe I'm eighteen and you're nineteen!" I asked desperately "We're both only fifteen and I'm hungry" I said realising the emptiness of my stomach.

"Look, there's a place over there" Akito told me pointing across the street. Within five minutes I was drinking some fizzy orange with vanilla cake while Akito drink some green tea or something "This is… the most amazing cake I've ever had" I said smiling into myself. The waiter had accepted the card without any objections believing we were college aged students. "Somehow this café seems a little familiar though" I said looking around

"I wouldn't know, you are the only one of us who has actually seen the whole anime and read all the manga. Now Tokyo is running loose chasing after some psycho she mightn't find and April is practically having a heart attack." Akito pointed out

"Akito, hush" I said "let me think, now the American president pulls the FBI out of the case and L looks over Kira's message 'do you know gods of death love apples' and Light tells his dad he's proud of him, that's it" I recalled.

Tokyo's POV

Ba-thump, Ba-thump

What's that? It's kinda like a heartbeat but really loud. No-one else can hear it though so I guess I'm just special.

I followed it and ended up in front of an average looking house. Could this be where Light lives?  
"I'm going out for a while okay mother!" a voice I'm assuming is light called walking out through the door. I jumped and hid behind the bins. I followed him to the park. _Wow, I could arrest him right now with all the incriminating evidence I've found._

"Hello" I said optimistically. He turned to look at me "You're the girl who's been following me." He stated "I didn't expect you to be this cute though" I felt his eyes lower to my chest 'yes light, I see you've noticed I'm a C cup'. "Sorry 'bout that" I apologised instead for the stalking

"Why where you following me?" he asked sitting on a bench.

Ok, here was the line I'd practiced after hearing it in that episode we watched earlier. In one swift move I pulled out a red apple from the shoulder bag I'd bought earlier "Hey, did you know… that gods of death love apples?" I said taking a quick clean bite out of the apple. His mouth flew open "My name is, L" I told him

He practically sweat dropped. "W-What?" he asked pretending to be dumb.

I quickly changed from serious to hyper like the 'seventeen' year old I am and bent down slightly "I said, my name is Elle, short for… Ellena." Yeah Ellena "And you, no wait let me guess, Kira?" I joked. He stiffened again "Come on, lighten up. If you were Kira I'd be dead by now" I said nudging him.

When my finger touched his bare arm a sudden spark flew and all of a sudden I could see, hear and feel (if I wanted to) Ryuk. His shinigami I'd come by when I flicked through volume one.

He was leaning over to Light "Hey, light. There's something weird about her. I can't see either her li-" he was silenced by me throwing him an apple "Hey Ryuk, shut up" I waved before flopping on the bench and making myself comfortable. "What?" I asked feeling Light's eyes on me

"You can see Ryuk, you know his name,"

"I know your name Light Yagami, I also happen to know that you" I pointed a finger to him "are Kira"

Ryuk started manically laughing "No I'm not" Light protested

"Don't protest. I know. I'm a psychic." I smiled at him "A seventeen year old homeless psychic who could easily help you win against L" I told him

He grudgingly thought about it and sighed "Elle, would you like me to see if you can stay at my house?"

I glomped Light pinning him to the ground "Thank you Light!" I squealed


	3. Chapter 3

**You can tell I'm a weekend person**

**Also thanx to all who reviewed, faved and story alerted!**

**Aprils alive! WOOP WOOP!**

**Once again I don't own death note or any characters but my OC's**

April's POV

"I don't know, I heard a scream on my way back not too far away and she looked like she was having a fit or something" a male's voice spoke awaking me. I still kept my eyes shut in hope they would allow me to rest more. My chest felt much better now but I didn't know my location and that troubled me.

"She's lucky you came by when you did otherwise she could've died. Well done Mello" a likely candidate for a nurse congratulated him.

I slowly flickered open my eyes to see a tall brunette boy with goggles and a video game. He inspected me for a few moments "Heart girl woke up, and she's cute" he commented

The nurse rushed over to me and checked some files. "Lay off Matt, you're seventeen now. No need to be a pervert to little girls. We agreed we'd keep three years younger as the minimum and no matter how 'cute' this girl is, she's still only like what, nine" my 'saviour' said to his friend

I cleared my throat trying to make my voice as mature as possible but it was still the same 'shy-girl' voice "Actually, I am within the age gap. I become fifteen in five weeks" I informed the shocked duo.

"Is it just me or does she remind you of something?" Matt asked his companion

"Yeah" the blonde nodded "A porcelain doll, a model, an angel, the love of my life. You can pick any of 'em"

Matt smacked his arm "She is super cute, but I meant doesn't she remind you slightly of… Near. Small, petite, young looking but really a teenager."

"em, no" Mello answered whipping out a chocolate bar and beginning to consume it. "I can actually tolerate her" he said

"Now, you're doing fine. You should be realised in a few hours and then take the IQ test." The middle aged nurse told me

"IQ test. This is Wammy's orphanage for genii?" I enquired

The lady nodded. I turned my head back to the unusual pair 'they are genii?'

"Second rank" Matt said pointing to Mello "third rank" he pointed to himself. These two were two of the most intelligent boys in possibly the anime UK. "We also brought your backpack in" Very odd I don't recall bringing a backpack.

Alice's POV

"We'll call April and make sure she's alright later on" I told Akito. "Wait a second, oh my god" I said pointing to the man door to the café squatting on a chair in the corner facing me, but he was too busy ordering cake.

"Great, a hobo" Akito said not getting the big deal "Idiot that is Ryuuzaki!" I squealed just loud enough for the detective to freeze mid bite and slowly raise his head to look at us. He stared at me for what seemed like minutes before Akito started to talk loudly "No Alice, I'm sure that isn't our **childhood friend** Ryuuzaki!" he said

I nodded slowly pretending to know what he was talking about "So who is he again?" he whispered

I rolled my eyes before whispering an answer "Ryuuzaki is an alias. His real name is L" he nodded as L stood up. Crap, can he read lips?

We didn't stay around long enough to find out as I grabbed Akito and we sprinted out of the café hopefully without being followed.

I ran down an alley with Akito not too far behind and we paused for breath "We're being followed" he whispered "It's only a matter of time until we're found"

"Well, not while I'm around" I whispered back determinedly and started off again but suddenly caught my foot on something and fell to the ground

Tokyo's POV

"So Elle, before I see if you can stay at my house for a while I should at least know your last name especially if we've been friends for 'years'." Light said just as he pushed his keys into the lock

I paused a second "My last name, is Hitachiin. Elle Hitachiin" I told him before turning my head away to mentally scold myself for being stupid and picking the last name of my darling love Hikaru. However Light seemed to accept this despite being a 'genius' "Ok, Hey Mom! I'm back" he called as his mother. A shortish brunette lady in her forties came into the hall to greet him. "Uh, mom. This is my friend and classmate Elle Hitachiin. We've been friends for years so when her parents decided to go on a world tour without her I offered her a place to stay with us. I hope that's ok" he lied. He was such a good actor I almost believed him myself.

"Oh, em it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Yagami. I really do hope it's not to much of a bother" I said bowing slightly and brushing back some hair with my fingers.

She smiled warmly "Of course not dear. You can stay with us as long as you need to but you will have to sleep in Sayu's room" just as she said this a small brunette girl came down who I recognised as Sayu.

She looked at me "So Light's girlfriend is staying in my room, that's so cool!" she exclaimed "I'm not Light's girlfriend" I told her and her face dropped but she shrugged anyway

"Your room is so boring" I complained to Light as he sat down in his swivel chair and turned to me now lying at the end of his bed. "When are you gonna use the death note?" I asked bored

"I see your psychic abilities even allowed you see the death note." Light said

"Well yeah, now kill someone to confirm my suspicions" I told him. He silently nodded and wrote in the death note he'd pulled out with a slight smirk as Ryuk started laughing menacingly.

Is he trying to kill me? "So now in about thirty seconds to victim should die of a heart attack, ten" he said as Ryuk looked expectantly to me. "One" I clutched my chest and winced in pain and rolled over and of the bed as Light started to chuckle evilly into himself.

I shot upright "It's mean to try and kill innocent girls you know" I informed him after my performance and I sat back on the bed "How were you going to explain that to yor mother?" I asked

Light looked at me and then the death note "It didn't work" he said

"I guess the chick was smart enough to give a fake name" Ryuk said grinning. I nodded "I'm smarter than I look actually Ryuk"

April's POV

I had been released no more than three hours ago and recently took the IQ test to see if I was a suitable resident at Wammy's Orphanage. The man I'd come to know as Roger entered the lounge I'd been ordered to wait in holding a few papers

"T-This is amazing" the middle aged man stuttered "This is one of the best IQ test results I've ever seen. Wammy's Orphanage would be happy to have you. Your results will put you at rank two" he stated.

I was replacing the boy Mello who had saved my life. Something told me he wouldn't particularly enjoy this fact. I wonder how Alice, Akito and Tokyo are. I could call them but this mightn't be the right time

Akito's POV

"Oh god, I fell like I was hit over the head with a brick" Alice complained raising her head and opening her green eyes. She noticed that we were in a small grey room with two lumpy beds and looked around in shock. She shook her hands but couldn't move them much due to the handcuffs we both had on.

"I see you've finally woken up" a bee like voice said

"Ryuuga no L, Ryuuzaki…. Mr Stalker?" Alice asked blurting out all of his alias' and his real name before proceeding to hang her head in shame.

Nothing came for a while before the man started again "Do you work for Kira?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I love working for psychopath murderers" Alice answered sarcastically "No L, I don't"

"How do you know me?" he asked sounding slightly unsure

Alice thought for a second "Because I'm a psychic" she answered with a small smile "I can prove it too" she said "When I saw your face in the café, something happened I saw your alias' your real name and some of your past and future. It works better if I hold a hand but sometimes a face is enough" she pulled herself up slowly since she couldn't use her arms "I saw an orphanage called Wammy's and a boy, just like you with jam. His best friend, what was it A? yes A he took his own life. An albino, a blond feminine looking boy and a chain smoker." She grinned as no answer came leaving us alone again

"Seriously, your psychic now?" I asked her sitting beside her in a hushed tone trying not to move my lips much so L couldn't read them

"Guess so" she answered leaning to her left causing her to fall over onto the bed and proceed to fall asleep.

So now I'm a criminal or something locked in a cell with an insane friend for company while the other roams the streets with a murderer and the love of my life is in England. This is a story for the grandkids.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own death note blah blah blah…**

**So this was an interesting chapter because I decided to tell y'all about Tokyo's past and the convo between her and Yuki Chan which if you're a true **_**bleach**_** fan you should know from memories of nobody! Fun right?**

Alice's POV

"Dude, it's been three days. The only communication we've had is Watori bringing us food. I think it's safe to say that we are not Kira." I spoke to the camera with no response

A jingling of keys came from the door as it was unlocked "Watori, it isn't time for our next meal" Akito told the old man also known as L's assistant/father figure.

The old man chuckled "I know, I have been instructed to release you two as it has been proven that neither of you are Kira" he told us. I squealed and ran over to the man who unlocked my handcuffs and I threw my arms around him in a hug.

When I let go he unlocked Akito's handcuffs who then rubbed his wrists "I didn't realise that handcuffs were meant to cut off circulation" he complained as Watori led us out of the cell. "So we're being set free?" I asked

"Not exactly, both of you have seen L's face and know has name. He feels that for now it would be best to keep you at the hotel with us" Watori explained

I thought "Yeah that's fine, but… has L had the police force over yet?" I asked

Watori looked at me and I pointed to my head and mouthed 'psychic' he chuckled "I see it's true. In fact the group just arrived a little while ago. He opened the hotel door and Akito and I walked in.

All heads turned to look at us. I couldn't hold back a fan girl squeak as I ran over and jumped on Matsuda who was unfortunately standing. His cheeks were red as I giggled "Hey Matsuda"

The other task force members looked at me pinning Matsuda to the ground asking if he knew me "No, I've never seen this girl before in my life" Matsuda explained

L spoke up from his squatted position on his chair "This is our new task force member, the male over there is no help and he will be residing in his room for the duration of the case" L told them

I stood up and helped Matsuda up too and took a place on L's armrest "Hang on, why am I on the team and he isn't?" I asked

L sipped his sugar slosh or 'tea' "The young man has no special skills or talents and I feel he can't help in the case" he said

"And this teenaged girl can!" Aizowa* asked annoyed

"Of course," L told him calmly "At first I was suspicious of her but she has proven herself by knowing things that have never been told. This girl is a psychic" he explained

"We have names you know" Akito said dryly from the corner

L looked up like he just remembered he was there "And they would be" he prompted

I know L is harmless but it would be better to give an alias "I'm Raven" I told him "And that's… Deep" I said pointing to a now annoyed Akito

"I see, Watori can you please escort, Deep to his room and after the meeting show Raven to hers." L asked

Tokyo's POV

"Man, I'm so bored" I complained to myself "I thought picking Kira would be fun, but if I leave now then he'll get suspicious" I said breathing out heavily "Damn. No way out"

"So, you're thinking of leaving. Interesting" Ryuk said leaning against Sayu's open door.

The girl was downstairs watching a marathon of Hideki Ryuuga movies so she wouldn't hear me. "It's just… I'm so bored. I thought crazy murderers had endless fun but instead Light's out with some lady he plans to kill and I'm left alone" I explained rolling my head back.

Ryuk laughed slightly "There's something about you that's different." He said

I felt myself stiffen a little "Really? Like what?" I asked shrugging it off.

He didn't answer for a while "I can't see your name or your life span. And is your name really is Elle Hitachiin then the death note doesn't work on you" he answered

I grabbed a book awkwardly "Shouldn't you be getting back to Light?"

Akito's POV

"This will be your room Deep. Mine Is two doors down, L's is facing my own and miss Raven's shall be right across the hall" Watori told me gesturing into a dark hotel room down the hall from the meeting room. I walked in and flipped on the lights to a medium sized room with a large wardrobe and a double bed with cream carpet and brown walls. "Thanks" I said to the old man who bowed and left me to it.

No help to the case? I guess I wouldn't be as helpful as a 'psychic' or an obsessed fan girl pretending to be a psychic but I could organise files or serve tea.

Wait. Alice's room is right across the hall? Why did they do that? I saw a million other rooms down the hall that they could've put her in.

I swear my life is fascinating sometimes. Right now I'm lying on my bed reading a mystery novel that I can't even understand because I'm to stupid. My life is a never ending party.

April's POV

"There is no way this girl is replacing me!" Mello screamed into Roger's face furiously "I need to be rank two so I can beat Near when I decide I want to" he argued

"Sorry Mello, but she beat your score by one IQ point" Roger told the boy who was now seething

"In actuality doesn't matter where I am positioned as I don't have a large amount time left in this world" I explained peacefully to the two shocked males. I had made it sound like I was to depart this life before long but I was just going to depart one day in a small number of weeks so this statement would cover the truth as well.

"Now, may I enquire where my room is located?" I asked Roger who slowly handed me a map of the building with my new room circled in red ink on the second floor. As I sauntered up the stairs the two watched me shocked however I attempted my best to disregard them.

As I ventured to my room I passed a door that intrigued me. It looked the same as all the others however I felt drawn to its presence.

"So how long are you gonna stand there staring at Nears door miss rank two?" a semi familiar voice asked. I turned and saw the boy I'd seen when I woke up this morning holding a DS game console behind me. "Near?" I asked confused

He nodded "Yup, ranked first, first in line to succeed the great detective L. Also Mello's worst rival. And now you're in the way of Mello and Near" he explained. I felt a small smile each my lips as I heard the name L as I knew my friends were currently situated in Japan to help prevent the mans death.

"May I help you?" a small voice asked from the door in front of me. I leapt slightly when I twisted around to a boy who appeared around ten but I recalled the reference to him from earlier to help me comprehend he was actually around my age with white hair, black eyes and the most endearing expression I've ever perceived.

Alice's POV

"How can we trust you're a real psychic?" one of the men questioned "Just because you knew few things about Ryuuzaki's childhood and Matsuda's name. For all we know you could be a childhood friend of his or have overheard Matsuda speaking"

I sighed "Ok, some vibes are stronger than others when I look at faces so a name will be the best I can give some." I turned to a man with short black hair that I only knew a few facts on "Hirokazu Ukita, you're relatively young and you like to smoke." He died soon anyway so I didn't really need to bother with a big speech. I turned to the man beside him "Hideki Ide, you are one of the people here who trusts Light most" I said turning to "Kanzo Mogi, an excellent actor as we'll all see later and although you're mostly quiet you're still a brilliant detective but not as good as Ryuuzaki, of course" I smiled "Shuichi Aizawa, you love your afro and you have a young daughter and wife who you feel endless concern for." His face showed shock and I smiled taking it in before continuing again "Touta Matsuda, the same age as Ryuuzaki. Hot, fun, reliable and impulsive. He always sees the best in people but he has an excellent aim with a gun" I turned to the last member "And finally, Soichiro Yagami. Your vibes are strong. I see you have a beautiful wife, and two teenagers… Sayu the youngest and… Light spelt Moon. You trust them with all your heart but that won't affect your performance on the job"

I giggled "How was that, did I pass your test. Do you believe I'm psychic?"

Tokyo's POV

I crouched behind another bush watching as Light walked past with an older woman and an entertained looking Ryuk floating behind them. "What are you planning now?" I asked to myself. I turned to stand but stopped short at the sight of a little boy on the brink of tears. We were silent for a few long seconds before he started to cry.

Damn it, I'm terrible with kids. I slowly moved my hands from my knees to his hands covering his eyes. I gently pulled his hands away as I crouched so he could look down to me "Hey there big guy, my name's Tokyo. What's yours?" I asked smiling as wide as I could still holding onto his hands

He stopped crying and sniffed "Yuki" he answered holding up his head but not opening his eyes.

"That's a really nice name. If you wanna tell me what's wrong maybe I can help" I said waiting

"I'm lost a-and I'm all alone cause my mum is gone" he answered his voice breaking a little

"Were you going someplace with your mother?" I asked

He nodded "We were walking through the park, taking the short way to the hospital" he told me. I tilted my head, a habit I had when I was confused

"Is your father in the hospital?" I asked

He shook his head "Daddy's in jail. He was taken away last night. Mummy was taken me to get fixed up because daddy hurt us and now I'm lost" he wailed. My face fell into shock and pain.

Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging the little boy. "I'll help you find your mother, don't worry." I said releasing the now wide eyed boy "Can I see what your daddy did to you?" I asked feeling tears prick at my eyes.

He slowly nodded and pulled up his long green sleeves to reveal several long scars, tons of blue bruises and a few fresh looking cuts.

I stared at them for a while before reaching to his face and rubbing his cheek with my thumb watching as his normal child's' slightly pink face turned to a bruised, cut and scarred one as the make up disappeared onto my thumb.

He bit his lip as I reached into my small bag and pulled out some tissues and disinfectant "This is the best I can do for you Yuki Kun. It may sting a little" I warned as I gently rubbed his cuts and scars with the disinfectant on a tissue.

He squirmed a little but allowed me to treat him. I tried to distract him with my pathetic conversation "So Yuki Kun, how old are you… eight?" I guessed

He shook his head slightly and his dirty blond hair fell over his brown eyes "eleven… I look and act younger… mummy says it's traumatic" he answered looking ashamed

I smiled genuinely at him which is something I don't do often "Don't worry Yuki Kun; you'll grow out of it. I was like you, but look at me now. I'm a bright, healthy fifteen year old" I said standing straight looking down at the boy over a foot shorter

He blinked up at me in shock "Why are you helping me?" he asked

I smiled again which is something I don't become accustomed to "Because Yuki Kun, Your story is scarily similar to mine. When I was seven my 'father' became an alcoholic. My mother and I became his personal punching bags. A few years later he was arrested and my scars began to heal, I used make up to cover them like you… That's how I knew." We were silent and I bent down to his height "That and you're the first person to make me smile genuinely within an hour of meeting them" I told him giggling.

"Now which way did you come from?" I asked. He pointed toward the path on our right. "Cool, one step closer to finding your mother" I grabbed his hand and ran off down the path. I saw him blush from the corner of my eye and smiled into myself. I have now decided I like children above eight, I mean let's not push it. Oh and that my first child boy or girl will be called Yuki

"Which way?" I asked and Yuki used his free hand to point to our left and I continued running down that path dragging poor Yuki behind me.

"Mummy!" he screamed full of joy when a short, plump woman with brown hair came into view and he ran ahead and I stopped behind him

The woman smiled and hugged him before looking at me "Thank you so much" she said looking at the cuts and scars that were already looking better.

Yuki turned to me and hugged me and after a while of not responding I hugged him back slightly awkwardly "Tokyo san, thank you" he whimpered into my scarf.

"No biggie," is smiled as he stepped back "I hope we see each other again someday because I need to leave Japan soon" I told him

He nodded looking down before snapping up his head and giving me a quick peck on the lips "When we do I want to marry you" he confessed

I couldn't respond for a minute or so. Had my first kiss really just been with an eleven year old boy I'd only met an hour before who now wants to marry me? "Maybe if you're out of college" I warned him trying to be jokey

He thought it over before smiling "I'll do it" he sounded determined "Goodbye Tokyo san" he called waving back

I waved to him before turning on my heel and holding my fingers to my lips. So that was my first kiss?

**Oh my god people! I bought a Death Note! Or at least ****all the supplies I need to make my own crappier version of one! Woo, I'm obsessed…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup… Not much happening in this chapter 'cause I got distracted by shaman king and ****nearly**** gave up on this fanfic as well so I have major writers block and this was the best I could do for you all.**

**Also I would like you to know that I am crappy at writing boys 'cause I don't know how they think. I would like boy readers (if I have any ;/) to tell what you guys would do in this situation (in death note, being cast aside, forced out of your room, love of your life in England. All that stuff)**

**I do not own Death note**

April's POV

I continued to sit beside Matt as we watched Near piece together a plain white puzzle with the letter L in the centre.

He glanced up at me yet again for an instant before continuing to his puzzle. He had been undertaking that motion since Matt and I had entered his room. His eyes were expressionless but I have concluded he is attempting to understand why I am here.

"So" Matt spoke attempting to clear the silence that had befallen us. "Near, how are you?" he asked

Near looked to him and nodded "I have been adequate, and you?" he asked

Matt grinned "I got a new game yesterday and just got to level twenty eight so I'm pretty great" he exclaimed

I looked over to the child like red head as he pulled out a cigarette. "Smoking is bad for your health, it sends you to an early grave" I informed him

He looked at me over it "If you don't want me to smoke it come get it from me" he challenged

I stood up kicked him across the face smoothly without moving my torso and took the whole packet and his game system away from him. He hadn't had time to respond to me standing up never mind my attack.

I sat back down again and turned on his game to test it out all the while I felt Nears gaze intensify on me.

Alice's POV

"That was footage of surveillance cameras at the station" Aizawa said closing his eyes tired. I had no idea what time it was but I know it's sometime in the morning and I am hyper… I blame L. "The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on one" he told L who was squatting in the chair beside me.

"Let's see the following scene" L told him with no emotion "Raye Penber passing the ticket gate, getting on the train and the part where he dies on the platform" L said licking his ice cream as I sniffed mine.

"What flavour is this?" I mumbled to myself. It wasn't bad though.

As Aizawa rummaged through the tapes Matsuda helped him out "So based on the records here Raye Penber comes through the entrance at three eleven pm, at three thirteen he boards a train" Blah blah blah.

Have I not heard this a bajillion times. They talk, L sees the envelope, and they link that in.

I thought this would be fun but so far all I've done is eat sweets and sit uncomfortably offering some advice every once in a while "The envelope" I said as I closed my eyes sleepily now that the sugar rush was fleeing from my system.

"What?" L asked me. I snapped my head up "The envelope, I see you spotted it as well Raven" she nodded rewinding the tape for the confused detectives "He holds what looks like an envelope when he enters"

"You two are right. He's holding right there. But in the footage where he dies he isn't holding one."

I stood up and swayed a little. I held a hand to my forehead "Well, night. You guys can manage without me. Ooh, get some sleep" I told them leaving the room.

Now it was time for my lack of sleep to catch up with me.

Akito's POV

I sat in my room with the light off staring intensely at the dark wall facing me. I can't wait for the action to start, and then maybe I'll get in on something.

My door opened and soon after a figure flopped over the end of my bed clutching her head "Uh Alice," I said poking her

She slapped my hands away "Get out" she said in a tired voice which I could understand seeing as she hasn't slept properly in four days

I leaned closer "But Alice…This is my room"

"No, let me sleep and I'll give you a honey gum" she said groaning holding up a yellow piece of gum in the flavour of honey which I did not hesitate to take from the near sleeping girl's hands.

I stood and left the room while chewing my new gum. "I hope Tokyo's having a better time than I am"

Tokyo's POV

"Light Yagami, where have you been?" I questioned the tall brunette

He looked down to me "I thought you would know" he smiled slightly causing me to roll my eyes

"I did, you were with Naomi Misora or Maki san as she told you. But, it does not take that long to murder a women with your death note" I shouted impatiently

His mouth practically flew open "I-I went through all that trouble and you could've just told me her name to begin with!" he shouted back

I smirked folding my arms across my rather large chest "Well, lesson learnt and to make it up to me, you are taking me out right now! I have been cooped up in your house for like three days and as much as I love your sister I want to go out" I screamed like a little toddler slamming down one foot.

He looked down at me for a second before sighing a grabbing the jacket he'd just taken off "I'll take you out for an hour; I can't have you leaving my sight. You are an important pawn in my plan" he told me

"Wonderful" I said to him not really caring. I was seconds away from fresh air "I want cake"

"Any particular flavour?" he asked as he walked behind the now skipping me

"Nope, well actually. I hear the strawberry shortcake is delicious in this little café nearby" I smiled to him knowing that the place we would be eating was the same place as he talked with L soon "Also Light Yagami, I'm joining To Oh University"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am… so sorry about not updating. Blame my friend Ripplemist She got me into Naruto and I'm ill and my friends were fighting. Blah blah blah. So I was busy and stuff. So here's yet another crappy short chapter for all those readers that have stuck with me for some reason or another.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Death Note because the L would be living and Matt would be with me right now. **

April's POV

"April come outside with me!" Mello squealed pulling me through the kitchen to the back door

"No, April come and play HALO with me" Matt said stepping between Mello and I and taking hold of my hand

"April please come out and play with me" Mello pleaded

"You promised you'd play with me soon" Matt protested

They glared at each other before turning to me and giving me puppy dog eyes. I glanced away nervously "I believe I'll be at the library today"

"What? Why, that's where Near hangs out" Mello informed me taking hold of my arm attempting to pull me backwards

"I'm positive that I'll be alright Mello. Can you please unhand me now?" I asked gently pulling my arm from his and left the kitchen and started towards the library

Alice's POV

The first thought that hit me when I woke up was 'I could go for a slice of cake' but shortly after that was followed by 'Naomi Misora was killed' I mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten her so easily? I always swore that if I actually ever did write a fanfic about Death Note then my character would save her, and now I'm actually in Death Note… But I was too distracted by L. How could I not be! He is twenty two years of amnesiac hottie.

I ruffled my messy bed hair as I walked into the 'investigation room' and pulled down my nightshirt.

"Everyone, at this point I would like to point the investigation to only those that Raye Penber was tailing." L said with his back facing everyone else in the room that had all apparently pulled an all-nighter. "In particular he was assigned to two police officers and their families."

"Very well, who are these two he was investigating?" Mr Yagami asked in all seriousness as I silently sat down in a chair enjoying the scenes from the anime unfold right in front of my own eyes.

"Deputy Director Kitamura" L turned slightly so they could see half of his face "and also," he began "Detective superintendent Yagami and their families" Mr Yagami gasped dramatically as I smirked

Yeah your son is the physco killer that kills pretty much everyone until he dies himself

"At this point I would like to place wire tabs and surveillance cameras in both households" L told the group facing them fully now as I whipped out my mobile to text Tokyo to warn her. After all she only saw a few episodes which have already passed so I have no idea how she was planning on being a 'physic' like me.

Tokyo's POV

As I lay on Light's bed flipping through a magazine I would look up every so often and see Light deleting another bunch of files.

My phone buzzed beside me as I received a message from Alice

_Delete this after you read it_

_Get ready for camera's and tabs. Don't talk about Kira to anyone and look innocent. We want to rat out Light, but if you seem like you know anything relevant. L will bring you in_

I nodded to myself and quickly deleted the message.

"Hey, Light I'm getting something." I said closing my eyes. He turned in his chair to look at me. I snapped open my eyes "Keep your eyes open and keep quiet or your secret will be discovered" I told him feeling wise

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed "Dude, shut up and be normal. Cameras are coming"

Akito's POV

Eggs

Milk

Vanilla extract

Sugar

Flour

Strawberries

I checked off all the ingredients in my head as my eyes flickered between the list and the paper bag I was balancing in my left arm.

I had finally been acknowledged but only as a errand boy. Watori had sent me out to buy some ingredients he needed for another couple of L's unhealthy amount of cakes, so I looked pretty ridiculous struggling to walk down the street with block orders of all these cake ingredients all stuffed into one bag which I could barely see over.  
Before I knew it someone had knocked the bag out of my hands and I sat on my butt beside it.  
I am sorry!" the blonde girl exclaimed bending down to pick up the groceries. "I didn't mean to, I was just listening to my music"

I stood up and took the bag from the girl finishing packing everything up "No, it's alright. It's my fault really. I'm…." Real name or alias? "Akito. Who are you?" I asked the smaller gothic/cute bubbly blonde

Her mouth fell open slightly "You mean, you don't know who I am?" she smiled "I'm Misa-Misa! The future face of Tokyo!"

"So you're a model?" I asked. She could certainly pass for one. She was pretty but not as pretty as April is

"Uh-huh" she smiled leaning towards me, face inches from my own. "Misa-Misa thinks you're really cute" she tapped my nose with her finger "A Japanese boy with such adorable features is certain to be a match for someone like a movie star"

Just then a Kira broadcast came on. "Yet another 10 criminals have been killed, one of which was the famous rapist known for attacking young girls in the middle of the day" the broadcaster announced to the world.

Misa giggled slightly. I turned my head to her while she kept her eyes on the screen "Isn't Kira amazing?" she asked rhetorically

"Uh, yeah. He sure is" I answered reminding her I was here

She gaped at me for a few seconds before nodding excitedly "Yup. Kira saved Misa-Misa's life only last year! I love him because of that."

"You, almost died?" this girl was so happy. How could she smile if her past was the way it was?


	7. Chapter 7 White Day Special

'**kay so to make up for the lack of chapters here I am with an ITAW special for WHITE DAY on the 14****th**** (I think?)**

**Also for this everyone is together so it's later on in the series and april and the Wammy guys are even thrown into the mix :D**

"Happy white day!" Alice exclaimed loudly skipping into the room where everyone else was.

"White…day?" Akito asked from his chair

"White day. A day in the Japanese calendar one month after Valentines Day. It's the day of the year when males bestow presents to the female. The gift is typically more expensive than the valentines day gift to the male was." April answered flicking through 'Finnegan's Wake'. Said to be one of the hardest books in English

"Misa-Misa expects you to buy her a present Light kun" Misa demanded pushing her finger in Light's face

"Anyone, wanna buy me something?" Tokyo asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She glared at Light as if to say 'buy me something, or die' and then glared at Matsuda

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair not meeting her death glare. He rubbed the back of his neck "I-uh. I guess I could buy you something" he said

Tokyo ran up and tackled him to the floor, glomping him. "Merci Matsuda kun! I'm going to love you forever!" she kissed his cheek making the black haired man blush

"So Ryuuzaki, who are you going to buy a present for?" Alice asked smiling and batting her eyes in a super obvious way

L glanced up at her from his cake "I don't believe that unnecessary holidays are not to be celebrated. Also, I wouldn't like these things to interrupt my work on the Kira case he answered glancing slightly at Light

Alice pouted, folding her arms and lowered her head, her good mood seemingly gone.

"And you April? What about you. What would you like?" Matt and Mello asked leaning over the chair she was sat in reading her book. Near raised his head and twisted a lock of his hair

April finally lifted her gaze and looked at the three boys "I apologize; I don't tend to celebrate holidays like this. So I'm afraid I don't want anything"

"Oh, well great"

"We should take a picture!" Tokyo exclaimed jumping up from on top of Matsuda and running to grab her new camera. After setting it on a stand and pushing everyone into the picture she grinned "say cheese!" she shouted

"CHEESE!" most of them shouted as the camera flashed

The picture was perfect.

The Kira investigation squad stood at the back slightly smiling and Matsuda was shocked and blushing as Tokyo stood on her tiptoes kissing his cheek. L stood slouched beside them with a bored expression on his face as Alice was grinning leaning on his back and over his shoulder which he didn't seem to mind. Light stood uncomfortably with Misa linked to his right arm and her left arm was linked to Akito and she leant forward smiling widely and Akito had a small smile on his face too.

April was still sat in her large chair contrasting with her tiny figure. She had the smallest of smiles on her face but it suited her perfectly. Watari stood at the side holding up a large chocolate cake, Matt and Mello were on either side of her chair grinning and finally Near sat in his strange way on the floor looking at the camera expressionless.

It showed their true personalities perfectly and this would be the memo for all of them for the rest of their days.


	8. Chapter 8: I SCORED WHAT?

**Hehe…. Sorry? One again I fail at uploading in time. I hang my head in shames! I don't deserve people like you who actually read this! I spent a lot of time watching animated cats dance and llamas…This is why I shouldn't be trusted with you tube!**

**Reviews make me happy :D**

**April's POV**

"APRIL!" Mello called up the stairs

"APRIL!" Matt called reaching my bedroom door

I quietly locked the entry to my 'secret passage'. Every room had a diminutive secret passageway that only the minority of children knew about. I had not yet completed the route so I honestly had utterly no idea where I was going. Nevertheless, it was away from the two boys that pursue me unfailingly.

I hurried down the diminutive passage that would be too small for a standard sized schoolgirl my age. I reached a small black exit covered with spider webs. I merely brushed them aside before laying my hands on the exit and pushing it.

After a small number of seconds it loosened up and I fell through on top of a firm wooden floor.

"How interesting, there is a passageway through here" A bored young voice spoke standing in front of where I'd fallen through

I glanced up before blushing wildly at my unbecoming position and propping myself upright

"good morning April." The boy welcomed looking down to myself on the floor.

"G-good morning, Near" I replied blushing slightly.

"I assume you were attempting to escape Matt and Mello." He stated not averting his gaze from the passage just the perfect size for the two of us to fit through, one at a time of course.

I lowered my head "Yes. I can't comprehend why, however they seem to have an fascination with me."

I observed a small smile creep onto his lips. "Perhaps it is your obvious charm"

**Tokyo's POV**

I bit my lip as I held the maths textbook up in the air. The cameras had been and gone and now I spent every minute of the day 'studying' for the To-Oh University exams coming up this tomorrow. I lowered my gaze to look at Light sitting at his desk doing real studying.

"Hey light," I said causing him to look over to me "Why do you have to be so GODDAMN SMART!" I shouted.

He chuckled and continued with his work. I glared for a few seconds before rolling over dropping the book on Light's sheets before jumping up and leaving the room.

As I entered Mine/Sayu's room. I'd been here for a few weeks so I'm pretty sure they just regarded me as another daughter now.

"Onee-san!" Sayu called running up the stairs. That's another thing, I was now Sayu's older sister… I didn't have much say in the matter but I am anyway

"Look, It's Misa-Misa!" she exclaimed holding up a magazine to my face. "You both wear the same sorts of clothes. Cute Gothic, very in these days."

I looked down at my black dress with a lacy hem and flower on the back with black ribbons tied at the back. This is why I cannot be trusted with Mr Yagami's credit card; I buy everything in my size in 'Gothic Chick' with it.

"That's great Yu Chan, but I have to sleep early, Exams tomorrow and everything. Sorry" I apologised grabbing my pyjamas and leaving the room for the bathroom.

**Alice's POV**

I feel pleased to inform everyone in my head that Alice Woods has died. Cause of death? Intense Boredom.

Goodbye mum, goodbye dad. Goodbye Kevin, don't dare touch my things when I'm gone. Goodbye Brian, you can have my history and math textbooks, never been used. Goodbye Elliot, you can have my Seventeen magazines. Granted they're not as detailed as the ones under your bed but you know.

Just then, my train of thought was interrupted by a nudge in my side. i turned to see Akito sitting right beside me pointing to the test we were doing. Stupid exam.

Back home I was still three months away from my GCSEs, never mind taking a college entrance exam. What was I doing here, not in this world because there's no point trying to work that out, but in this stupid classroom?

Why was I talking this exam? Everyone looked to be struggling, except for L and Light, but that was to be expected. If only April was here, she'd be able to do it – and I'd cheat off her.

I mean what kind of person actually knows _'__What is the approximate value of the square root of 1596? A, B, C or D?'_

One thing's for certain.

I'm going to fail dramatically.

**Akito's POV**

I smiled as I wrote down the last answer. That was _way_ easier than I thought it would be. Thank you for the textbooks, Watari. The only thing is Alice didn't seem to find it the same but she finished it. I personally blame L for distracting the poor, poor girl.

Alice and I spotted Tokyo on the way out, but since L had spent a week watching the Yagami household in which she lived in it would be too suspicious if we were to talk with her.

I spend way to much time with Geniuses. Now that I think about it I haven't seen or talked to April in weeks, the girls did though, every night.

ONE WEEK LATER (OR SO?)

Tokyo's POV

"So, so?" Sayu prompted leaning closer to me and Light. Light quickly ripped his envelope open and carefully but quickly read through the pages before arriving at the important one.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into To-Oh University with an exam mark of 100%" he said looking fairly pleased with himself.

His family screamed and hugged him and then they all turned to me who seemed to be frozen. I slowly raised my arm to the flap and slowly tore it of. Sayu nodded her head in impatience. I flipped through the whole leaflet and I closed one eyes and turned my head slightly away so I couldn't really see my failure properly. "We are – pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into To-Oh University with an exam mark of 83%?" I quoted causing the Yagami family to celebrate. Light smiled at me and I double checked that the name on the papers half expecting them to belong to someone else. I stared at the name, it was mine. "What?" I asked myself. I happen to know that all of my answers were wrong.

Alice's POV

"L, you could've just told me and I would've accepted it you know" I told the raven haired man sitting opposite Akito and I. We had just received our University exam marks and he had obviously gotten 100%

The man looked at me slightly confused "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean" he told me chewing his thumb in thought.

I scoffed and passed my papers to him and his large black eyes widened slightly at my mark "Raven," he began.

"L, I'm a big girl I can handle my failure." I told him grabbing my papers back. Akito looked up from the papers he was reading through slowly before he was going to read his mark. "That bad huh?"

I nodded "Obviously, I had hardly a clue what any of the questions meant never mind getting that score. L, you must've made sure I'd get a passing grade" I said staring at my mark

"Wait, I-"he paused "I failed!" he shouted looking at his mark. I glanced at it. 54%. He got over it quickly though, I'd told him we wouldn't be going there long anyway. He smiled a little into himself "and somehow, _you_ passed." Akito asked smirking. I growled slightly at the Japanese boy. "Yes, 'Deep' I passed. Would you like to know what my mark was?" I asked taunting him slightly.

He smirked "Bring it on" he told me as I slowly turned my papers to him covering the mark "Let me see!" he whined grabbing my hand and pulling it off the mark. "W-what?" he asked, taken aback. "You, scored that?" he asked not believing the ugly truth of life. Basically it had givin me a cake and punched him in the face, hard.

I grinned. Maybe I had actually scored this by myself. I mean L didn't seem to know about it or Watari. "Yes Akito, I scored 100%"

****

**So here it is, after a looong time. But I thought in a switch of roles that for my birthday I would give you guys a little present. So since I'm taken so long, I'll have to speed this story up. You know only really writing important parts and they'll be bigger time skips to but, you know Enjoy, follow and reviews make me write faster (I know impossible right) No! if you review I'll work harder especially since Easter's coming up. And since this authors note is getting off track and kinda long, Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9: I hate Tennis

**Stupid fanfiction! I had this ready to put up on Friday and everything! But it wouldn't allow me to even log in! But here it is, chapter 9. feel special **** OH and I stole the math question from a site and Akito at the end is texting Misa and those are their signatures at the end to show you who's who.**

**Alice's POV**

Remind me to never agree to watch L to play tennis _ever_ again. Worst experience of my life. "I'm sorry about that Chou san" Light apologised from his seat across the table. It took me a little while to realise he was speaking to me. I grumbled and consciously lifted my other hand to the nose where my right was holding a pack of frozen peas.

Tokyo giggled a little in her seat opposite Akito.

We were all sitting in the little café where Akito and I had first seen L. After the entrance ceremony, where I made a very inspiring speech- I believe 'Uh, yeah well that was-boring. So everyone have fun, study and do whatever you wanna do. Later' were the exact words I chose, L had gotten even more suspicious of Light and even 'Elle'/Tokyo and had invited Light to a game of tennis where Akito and I had supposedly 'meet Tokyo for the first time' and Light had 'accidentally' hit me in the nose with a tennis ball at 60 miles an hour when I ran over to my bag at the side of the court for my water. How can you accidentally hit someone on the other side of the court where you're aiming!

"Haru san, is something wrong?" Tokyo asked looking over to the familiar Japanese boy from her past with a new name as he stared at his phone which kept buzzing every twenty seconds.

He forced a smile to his face and nodded "No, Elle san, thank you" he flipped his phone up to read the newest text he had been sent, and I knew who had sent it. Misa-Misa, his new girlfriend. The only thing was- This might just mess up the storyline, so I was just hoping she also liked Light when she saw him in Aoyama.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked turning my head to him, most of it covered with the icy cold peas melting due to my warmth.

He blushed slightly writing a quick reply "No, we aren't like that, just friends" he told me pressing send and looking up at everyone's disbelieving faces "Seriously" he said holding up his hands.

L nodded "Yes, Haru kun doesn't have time for a relationship. He has to work on the force" he told light and Tokyo who had found out he was L at the entrance ceremony. Tokyo's over-reaction was hilarious to watch and I wish I'd recorded it but she basically fell off her chair gasping before accidentally hitting herself on the head while covering her mouth gasping.

Akito scoffed "Ryuuga, I'm not even on the task force" he stated slightly bitterly looking at the raven haired man crouched in his seat beside me. "'I'm not useful to the force'. Remember?" he asked quoting the detective.

"Yes well what I wanted to talk to you about are these messages Kira has sent me" L stated suddenly ignoring Akito's comment. He handed Light three coded messages. For a millisecond Light looked nervous but then soon calmed before waiting a minute to answer

"Well, by the looks of it, he's saying 'L, do you know that God's of death love apples' but that's ridiculous. Plus there's print numbers on the back. Arrange it that way and you get 'L, do you know love apples God's of death' and that doesn't sound quite right to me" Light replied setting them down.

L nodded to him "Yes but there was a fourth letter as well." He said handing the fake letter to Light and for another millisecond he looked panicked "If you read it that way it says 'L, do you know, god's of death who love apple have red hands'" He set the fake down and watched carefully for any expressions Light might have to give away his Kira identity.

"You never even considered there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?" L asked as I saw him rub a toe over the other foot in anticipation.

Light's calm face remained as he looked over the pictures and then L. "Well you got me there" he smiled chuckling a bit.

I carefully set the ice pack down deciding now my nose had frozen blue I should be alright.

**April's POV**

I exhaled deeply clutching my book tighter to my chest. I tried my absolute best to ignore the nervous feeling in my stomach as I entered the white room. The middle aged man behind a desk glanced up. "Ah, you must be the new student." He spoke he pointed to a small desk at the back of the room "The seating is organised by your rank. Best at the back, not as good up at the front. You'll be sitting beside Near and Mello." He informed me. I nodded to say 'I understand' and walked on to the back of the room to the empty desk beside Near who sat with one knee up, twirling his pure white hair.

I sat still awkwardly so to not disturb the boy beside me from his deep thought. Every few minutes or so he would glance at me for a second and I wondered if perhaps I was the one he was deep in thought about. I felt my cheeks heat up a little at the ridiculous thought.

Suddenly Mello charged through the door, seemingly in a bad mood as school had started up again from the rather long easter break they had been having.

He stopped in front of me with a scowl on his face "Oh right, I forgot. You stole my place!" he shouted to me and I hid behind my fringe.

Near scowled a little at the sentiment as if just realising that the reason I was sat beside him was because I had replaced his one sided rival but he then looked away. He didn't care if the boy who was infatuated with overtaking him in this game to succeed L. "Bitch" he mumbled under his breath and he loudly took the seat next to me, taking out his books and slamming them on the desk.

Matt who had been behind him laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. His goggles covered his eyes but I could tell they were sincere. "Sorry 'bout that. He's kinda in a bad mood today and everything. Maybe wait 'till he calms down a little to try and speak to him. 'kay April?" he apologised looking to the girly looked blonde with a bowl cut. I nodded understanding. He set his hand down and pulled the small bag back onto his shoulder from when it had slipped off. "Frankly, I'm impressed that you distracted him for so long. Usually he would've instantly made your life miserable." He grinned "but you've put that off for like, a month" he gave me a thumbs up "But don't worry. He still likes you –deep down, under the hate" he assured before sitting down in the last table of the row for number 4.

"Identify the property demonstrated. 4^3 x 4^7 = 4^3 + 7" the teacher asked scanning the room for hands. A few from the front row went up and he simply ignored them knowing the answer would most likely be wrong and instead looked at me "Number 2. Please answer" he said.

I shifted nervously in my seat taking half a second to think over the question "The Product of Powers Property" I answered shyly just loud enough for the man to hear. I had noted a few minutes in that he referred to his students by their numbers, one to twenty-one, no matter age they were. Another thing I had noted. There seemed to be a wide range of ages in the orphanage. Matt was the oldest at seventeen, Near and myself in the middle at fifteen and the youngest was Hide at seven the youngest before her being Soar at ten.

"Correct number 2. I'm starting to like you" he said turning back to the board and Near, Matt and Mello stared at me and I looked down to my work using my long thick hair to cover my blush obvious on my pale skin.

**Tokyo's POV**

"Oto-san" I said gently holding the grey haired mans hand who had taken me in as an extra daughter in my own. "Take it easy. If you overdo it again you might have another heart attack" I told chief Yagami

"Yes, I first thought it was Kira but I must've overdone it with those late nights and my unhealthy eating patterns." He told L, light and I. haha-sanwas out getting coffee and Alice and Akito were outside waiting for us in L's limo driven by that old guy with the moustache who bakes cakes.

"Yes, it must've added to your stress when you learnt that Light and Elle are suspects in the investigation" L spoke up from his crouched position in a chair beside light facing me. Light and I looked up "You told him?" Light asked while I raised an eyebrow and pointed at myself causing him to give a slight nod. "Yes, he even knows that I am L" the zombie said

Oto-san nodded weakly "Yes this man is L, to protect his identity; we on the force call his Ryuuzaki. But make no mistake. This is him" Light's expression darkened like he was deep in thought Kira-style.

"So now that you've had a chance to speak to my children are they cleared as suspects?" Oto-san asked and I smiled a little hearing him refer to me as a child.

"When I say I suspect them, it's very mild. A low percentage." He went on to explain Raye Penber's death and our suspicions.

"I feel we would both like to join the task force. I have no doubt in my mind that you are L and I want to catch the man responsible for doing all of this" Light told L. I nodded 'wait, _we_? As in him _and_ me?'

"No, this is the time in your lives when you should be studying. You can join us when you are finished. Kira is true evil. I think the power to kill is truly evil." Oto-san said. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki. I will be back at work as soon as I am let out of the hospital"

"Excuse me, visiting hours were over ten minutes ago" a nurse said clutching her clipboard to her chest as if she was scared of this hot guy, a zombie, and a girl who although – looked good I have to say- also probably looked as though she would break down any minute now.

He sighed and after our goodbyes we shuffled to L's car.

"Ryuuga," Light said as we neared L's limo with a waving Alice and Akito inside "What will it take to convince you we're not Kira. I'll do anything!" Light begged, his sickly sweet put on voice annoying me to hell and back.

"Let things run their course and things will be revealed" L told us slouching. "I can't!" Light yelled back like a good little boy "How do you think it feels for us, being accused of being Kira!" Light exclaimed

"The worst feeling ever" zombie answered after thinking for a second.

"What if you locked us up for a month with no TV or no access to the outside world?" Light asked. I raised my hands "Light! Stop bringing me into things" I told him stepping away.

L looked us over "I can't take suggestions from the suspect" he got into his car "Please take good care of mr Yagami" he said crouching beside Alice.

"And, I know agreed to help with the investigation but I think that will have to wait until our father is completely better"

"Yes, well then" he said as the car drove of into the distance.

Light and I stood there and eventually I spoke up "Seriously, stop bringing me into things"

**Akito's POV**

** -Guess what I did today? Xxx Misa-Chan!**

** -I don't know, what? Akito**

** -That's not guessing! Xxx Misa-Chan!**

** -Fine. Did you buy a new dress? Akito**

** -Ahh yup. But that's not the big thing. Xxx Misa-Chan!**

** -I don't know, new make-up? Akito**

** -Never mind, you'll never guess. Let's just say I feel a whole lot more powerful today! Maybe you'll see her next time we meet. Xxx Misa-Chan!**

'_See who?'_ I stood up and set my phone down. Ever since I told Alice I'd met Misa-Misa she'd been acting a little weird. I just hoped Misa had nothing to do with this little story I was stuck in. Well, I mean we could leave, we've been here for the minimum amount of time the 'pass' said but I was stuck until everyone wanted to leave. And so far that was just me.


	10. 10: Coil, A Newbie, A Cell and A Dance

**With Akito (3****rd**** person)**

"A file?" the Japanese boy mused as he swallowed his bite of cake he'd 'borrowed' from the cart nearby. "Do you need copies or something L 'cause I'm kinda – busy right now"

The older man shuffled closer and set the thin file on the desk facing the boy, "I would like you to solve this case for me Deep. I feel you are the only one I can trust with this" L informed him.

Akito flipped through the file, "it's a fairly simple drug case. Are you sure your not just giving me this because everyone else is busy and my 'coffee boy' skills aren't needed?" he asked

L bit the top of his thumb watching closely "Any evidence would help" Akito rudely stated holding out his free hand. The older man smiled slightly at this and rummaged in his pocket for a small envelope marked 'Aoyama DC evidence'

"The lab with all the equipment you will need and all supplies you might need is on floor 7. You of course will be locked in for an uncertain amount of time so I suggest bringing your entire luggage with you"

Akito nodded and set off to his room.

**Alice's POV**

"L-kun~" I called in a singsong voice hopping into the room and draping myself over the young raven haired man's back so my face faced the screens right beside him

"Yes Raven?" he asked slightly weary "Well," I started "you know how you tested Deep's deductive skills last week and then decided he was the new Coil before locking one of my best friends away from me some twenty floors down? Well, I think it's time we found a replacement"

The task force members discussed this between themselves barely even taking in the fact that I practically lived on L's lap now.

"Replace-ment?" L asked turning his head to look at mine with a spoon hanging from his mouth. He is so cute sometimes.

"Yup, a replacement."

And that is how I ended up sitting on a chair with my arms folded glaring daggers at the newbie.

"Ah Ryuuzaki-kun you're amazing!" she exclaimed smiling big with sparkling eyes and a small bounce just like an anime character. I feel like I could kill her right now

"Thank you Kichida san. Now will you please step back so I can see the screen"

"Oh you mean – oh hey Is that Misa Misa!" she squealed jumping up and down pointing to the teen model tied and gagged on screen.

"Yes it is. Ryuuzaki's a pervert" I told her stepping up and towards them. L raised his head and turned to me "Pervert?" he asked. Chou Kichida, the perfect Japanese newbie giggled "Yes Ryuuzaki. Look at her! You didn't need to tie her up like _that_, did you? She's not very strong so handcuffing her to something would've worked too. And now you've even gagged her!"

"This does look kinda wrong" Chou agreed with me

Tokyo's POV

Okay, I did not sign up for this. If someone –cough-Alice-cough- had told me anything about the fact that Light did this. I defiantly would not have chosen him over L, and have spent my days talking to a sweets fanatic zombie and a random woman not in the original story, instead of being a suspect in a mass murder case and being locked away in a cell because said mass murderer dragged you into his scheme to prove he's not Kira.

I glared at the camera "Yo, L! Give me an explanation" I shouted

A few seconds passed and finally a bee like voice answered "Elle Hitachiin, You are here under suspicion of being the second Kira." It answered. Then there was a sound like somebody glomped him and stole the microphone - Alice.

"Hey buddy, there's no need to worry we were just talking about how you aren't suspicious." She told me and I rolled my eyes "So what's new homeslice?"

And so preceded a conversation between Alice and I as the others from the taskforce tried to pull the microphone away from the girl apparently sitting on top of L.

April's POV

"Moon asked me" A girl my age only identified as Crystal told me smiling widely. In the past months I'd been here I had observed my classmates and I had deduced that she had feelings for a loud boy in the front row called Moon.

"That's wonderful." I told her. She grinned at me "So, what about you then April, you've got plenty of suitors. Mello – if he isn't still totally pissed, Matt – he's fun, Slip has been acting like he likes you" Crystal smiled prodding my shoulder

"Crystal, Slip is ten years old" I explained to her. She simply brushed it off and the door was knocked "Who would come up to to my room?" I asked

When I opened the door Matt crashed in grinning like a Cheshire cat with an annoyed looking Mello behind him. He leant against the wall and sighed "Matt, get your business done" he told his red head friend using improper English

Matt set his hands on my shoulders and bent down into almost a sitting position to look me in the eye "April, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked and Crystal clapped her hands in amazement.

Mello pushed himself of the wall even more annoyed and he stood beside Matt not bothering to crouch down "No, I hate you and everything but your cute so come with me." He said.

I seemed incapable of forming sentences as my eyes flicked between both boys "I- um" I bit my lip "This is very nice of both of you, really. However I don't think I'll be going" I smiled weakly.

"What!" They both shouted in my face

Uh-oh. What would Alice do in this situation? I looked to my window and pointed "Look, it's a two-legged pigeon!" I shouted and when they all turned letting go of me I dove under my double bed and pulled myself into the passage to safety.

I gently pushed the door open and uncomfortably turned in the seemingly smaller passage, maybe I'm growing. I then pushed myself out keeping my feet on the doorway out and swung it open. I let one leg down and found the washed out white stool Near had placed for me as my visits were growing more frequent and my legs didn't reach the floor so I would otherwise have to jump out.

"Good Afternoon April" Near greeted as I sat down opposite him. He glanced up from the 'L' puzzle he was solving

"Good Afternoon," I greeted back as Near held up a white piece of the background and when it didn't fit into any of the already laid out pieces he deduced where it would go setting it down near the Black L

"Matt and Mello troubling you again?" he asked in his monotone voice

I smiled slightly "How did you guess? Well Yes, they came into my room while I was talking to Crystal and asked me to the upcoming dance" I explained fiddling with my thumbs

"And this is a bag thing" he asked setting a black piece down.

"Not necessarily. However I would rather be friends with the two rather than being the object of their affection" I nodded and inspected his plain white room

Near and I met gazes and I smiled then his door was knocked

"_Matt, what are you doing? Why would she be in _his_ room?" _Mello asked his friend outside the door.

"_You never know, not everyone hates him like you do"_ Matt replied about to knock again. I jumped behind Near to take cover holding onto his shoulders.

"_She'll be outside or in the library or something"_ Mello said and their footsteps died away. I breathed a sigh of relief

"Thank you Near" I thanked letting go of his shoulders. He remained silent for a minute before looking up at my now standing form.

"April, will you go to the dance with me?"


	11. 11:Lame jokes cases a dance and a ginger

GOMEN! I took so long with this chapter and it's not even good. But I had to study – I know amazing I am actually studying for once now that I've decided what college to go to study East Asian language and history. Also I forgot my password and spent days trying to remember it, ending up trying EVERY password I've ever used.

**April's POV**

"Oh my god, April! You're so cute!" Crystal gushed whipping out her camera and snapping roughly eighty pictures of me in my dress for the disco. "Near's gonna be so surprised. I mean you're always super adorable – like a doll, but tonight you look hot!"

It had been three days since the incident with Matt and Mello, which had spanned into Near asking me to the Wammy disco. I pushed a stay strand of my honey hair behind my ear and checked the mirror, my bun was perfect, the make-up (Crystal and Hide) was perfect and the dress – was amazing. It was long and blue so despite my small frame it still looked good.

"It's starte- April, I knew it. You're a faerie or something aren't you? Humans aren't naturally as pretty as you" Hide stated looking from me to her and back "Well, never mind. Near's already down there – in pyjamas, but there none the less."

As I entered the room everyone stopped and stared causing me to blush intensely and I heard a loud curse from Mello across the room as I joined Near who was staring at me wide eyed.

The music started and I sat down beside my 'date' flustered. Now what where those topics Crystal had told me to make conversation about? Umm, ehh, Mmm.

"Lights!" I declared to Near causing him to look up. I opened my mouth to explain but instead Near did something not many people have witnessed. He smiled and stood up pulling me up with him and we made our way to the 'dance floor' just as a slow song started to play. We both blushed and a few people had stopped to watch the unsociable Near and I dance.

We awkwardly started in the classic slow dance position uncomfortably and blushing with his hands lightly on my hips and mine around his neck. "Aww Mello come see this!" Matt called in his jeans and black jacket with a DS in his hands stepping right in front of us taking pictures.

"How about a dance with me?" Mello asked pushing Nears arms off and Matt instead grabbing his and comically forcing the white haired teen to dance with him.

"Em, no thank you Mello"

"Eh, then how 'bout me?" Matt asked swinging to beside me, Near nearly tripping over hi feet.

Matt and Mello started to argue but were cut off by our guardian Roger bursting through the door "Near, Mello, Matt and April. You have all been called to Japan"

**Akito's POV**

Aww man, I didn't expect L to lock me in that damn room and making me the worlds 3rd best detective all because I solved that simple little drug case. Watari would come in 3 times a day supplying me with food while I sat, monitored screens of a house I'd bugged etc, figured out the murderer and picked up phone calls of people trying to see if I could get their case to L.

I was told not to leave my room but a boy gets bored sometimes and I got my computer freak online friend to help me crack the system locking my door. I tapped my bare foot of the ground as I waited impatiently for the lift to arrive at the top floor.

Finally after a long agonising two minutes the door dinged open and I shuffled, yes shuffled my way to the door. My legs had seriously died on me in the past few days in that room with barely any movement. I say why L moved like this now. I'm sure that, after those many all-nighters and severe lack of sleep had my dark eyes lined with shadows and my black hair was probably just as messy as his making me probably look like I was trying to be his twin or something.

Hell I was even in my baggiest jeans and a baggy blue cotton top for comfort. To anyone I could probably pass as his younger brother right now which didn't exactly make me happy.

"Oh hey Ryuuzaki, did you get shorter? And wasn't your top white? Oh and didn't your face look a bit more mature?" Matsuda asked as I shuffled through the unlocked doors to the 'surveillance room' or hotel living room

Aizowa smacked him over the head "Matsuda, that's Deep. Although he does look very similar right now" the man remarked. As I shuffled away I made sure to stand as straight as I could but I overheard Matsuda say "I guess it really is a detective thing"

L didn't look up from the screens but he bit his thumb "I thought I told you to stay in your room Deep" he, didn't really ask but I felt it needed an answer

"I needed a break; I don't know how you do it. Plus I'm apparently even starting to look like you!" at this the man looked at me in the dim light.

His black and shadowed eyes inspected mine, compared his pale skin to my slightly darker but still much paler than when I arrived skin, messy black hair to mine, clothes to mine and he bit his thumb and said "I don't see it"

I sweat dropped anime style but quickly recovered as Alice and an older woman I'd never seen before appeared from a room. The both paused before the woman gushed and ran over "You're just like a mini Ryu kun!" she exclaimed hugging me – not that I minded of course until Alice pulled her off me and inspected my face "Ak- I mean Deep?" she asked poking my cheek looking slightly up at me.

"Been a while eh 'Raven'" I said.

Alice nervously glanced over to the screen and cringed. I intended to follow her gaze but she caught me and twirled me around "Isn't this décor drab? I think it is, do you? When are you heading back to you're room? Already? Shame, bye-bye now" She called pushing me out of the room. Or attempting to, but I was to strong to let her and I walked around her and my jaw dropped at the screen

"MISA CHAN!"

Tokyo's POV

"Oh, so you're Watari?" I asked fiddling with my now waist length hair "I expected you to be – older" I joked, but the man still stared indifferently ahead leading me down the hallway. Tough crowd "Well anyway thanks, for letting me out, how 'bout Light, anything happen yet?"

The old man named Watari still didn't answer and stopped at a door unlocking it and stepping inside.

"MISA CHAN!" A masculine voice exclaimed from the next room in the large suite. Watari and I rushed in to see, well Alice with slightly wavier hair than I remembered, the busty new girl she'd told me about. Two men in the corner working, the zombie freak eating ice-cream unfazed and a boy who looked half Akito, half Zombie man.

I decided it was safe to assume that was Akito and the girl tied up in a very perverted way was his 'girlfriend' Misa-Misa the famous model.

"L, I have brought you miss Elle Hitachiin" The old man informed them all as they all swiftly turned around including Akito despite the fact he was shocked over the way his 'girlfriend' was tied up and calling about something random innocently. Alice gave me a look saying 'she already gave up the death note'

I smiled and waved slightly nervous "what do you call a penguin in a bowler hat?" I asked trying to break the ice, no-one responded or even moved "Uh, Hey I'm Elle Hitachiin. College student" despite the fact I'm fifteen – well sixteen now really "Or I used to be one until you guys dragged me out and kidnapped me" I complained flopping down on the nearest couch catching the eye of one of the men, the younger one with smooth black hair and winked playfully.

Silence fell over us, but not before the man I winked at blushed profoundly and left the room saying he needed fresh air.

"This is our new field agent" L announced to everyone and they nodded. I nodded along.

"Wait – FIELD AGENT!"

Things were going to get interesting…

Please review! I am actually on my knees begging you. It makes me feel loved and it'll defiantly make me write faster – after the end of this week due to exams but still, review + alert = happy, fast writey author!


	12. 12: Meet the guys

**IMPORTANT –I realised I've messed up all the ages but who cares? enjoy, review. I do not own Death Note etc 'cause L, Mello and Matt would have lived.**

**April's POV**

The boys stumbled of the private jet followed by me, a bright eyed blonde girl who had been the only one to actually get sleep on the twelve hour flight to Japan, kanto region on L's private jet.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I exclaimed in perfect Japanese clapping and smiling like a kid on Christmas day no doubt despite the fact that I, my birthday had passed months ago, was now fifteen.

Then a tall brunette figure rushed from the shiny black car waiting for us near the plane, the woman was tanned and tall with long butt length brown hair and she was – well endowed. Matt blushed at the woman his age but it was covered by his goggles.

"APRIL! It's been so long! I missed you so much" Tokyo exclaimed picking me up and hugging tightly, very tightly. "Did you gain weight?" she looked me over. I knew I was a few inches taller, still smaller than the boys though, my hair was wavier and longer, my face slightly more mature and the most noticeable thing was that I was now no longer behind Alice in the chest department. I smiled, I would no longer be teased back home – if we ever got home…

"Tokyo, good morning. It's nice to see you" I greeted causing the brunette to whisper in my ear the aliases I should be using . "Oh I apologise, I must have just gotten so excited seeing Tokyo for the first time. Elle, I hope you're doing well"

Tokyo breathed a sigh of relief then stiffened as she noticed something "A- April, you're speaking fairly normal. Not all smarty like before"

"I think the orphanage and the friends I made rubbed off on me and I picked up on their speech patterns."

Tokyo blinked and with a small smiled she patted my head and said "We'll work a bit more on that"

**Alice's POV**

"L!" The boys cried bowing respectively well, Mello and April did. Near twirled his hair and nodded his head and Matt just gave him a quick thumbs up.

"So these children are your successors L-san?" Matsuda asked looking the strange group up and down. "A doll-like girl, An albino, a gamer and a leather obsessed woman?" he asked, offence to my best friend much?

Mello looked at his clothing then up at the black haired man. He strode over glaring and took Matsuda by the neck "Do I look like a freakin' girl to you! I'm a boy" I smiled slightly, the man did annoy me sometimes when he fawned over Tokyo even though he actually know my personality, how could he not love me more than her physical appearance, oh wait…

L cleared his throat but Mello had put up with this type of comment for too many years and chocked the man harder "I'm a boy! Do I have ******* breasts!" he swore holding the man against a wall. He raised his other fist and aimed it for Matsuda's head but something, or someone's hand rose and stopped the full force punch without so much as a crack. Oh wait that was my hand, and damn was it hurting. This is why I usually react slowly – I listen to my brain!

The blonde boy looked to the hand's owner and found, a girl his age with slightly wavy red hair, or me. Black eyes coldly met stern turquoise eyes. "Now now, Mello-kun. I don't think L would appreciate you killing his workers." I spoke as smoothly as I could with another small smile playing on my lips. To anyone I guess this would seem cool and collected but all I could think was 'Oh my God! I am – touching MELLO!'

Mello continued to stare at me not removing his hand even as Matsuda slipped out and ran behind Tokyo and Matt. "Mels, yeah we're still here." Matt called. Mello looked back at his red haired friend before back at me before roughly pulling his fist away and I turned and left the room. Collapsing outside the door and hyperventilating staring at my hand "I shall never wash this hand again" I vowed setting it on my cheek.

**Tokyo's POV**

"Well I think it's obvious what we do next" I said flopping down on the couch like I'd lived here for years instead of three days. L turned to me, a Mikado stick hanging out of his mouth

"And what is that Elle-chan?" he asked glancing back at the two screens, one with Light and one with Misa. April looked up from her teacup, Near from his puzzle, blondie snapped a piece of chocolate off and goggles finally paused his damn game and looked at me. Akito even took his eyes off the tortured misa for a few seconds. I honestly could not get over the double L thing going on and would have to take a picture at some point.

"We let gothie out" I stated simply nodding my head

Matt and Mello sweat-dropped, Near returned to his puzzle, April smiled a little awkwardly, L blinked confused and Akito smiled widely "That's brilliant idea Elle chan!" he screamed "You are so smart."

Tokyo smirked "Yes I know, I got into college unlike _some_ people"

Akito glared "I studied and I am smart I just wasn't feeling well that day!"

"Yes, back to your proposition Elle chan, you want mw to let a kira suspect go ad run free?" L asked popping a piece of candy into his mouth as he inspected me.

I laughed "Of course not, that would be crazy. We just let her free of the cell and keep her up here with April, Raven and I so we can keep an eye on her while she feels free."

Alice now fully recovered from the panic attack she'd no doubt suffered after touching Mello for so long slurped her tea "I understand, you think that this might make her more co-opritive and that if we strengthen our bonds with her, later on in this case it could prove to be a great asset to us." She said sitting down smiling and blushing slightly when her two faveourite characters both looked at her slightly impressed. I nodded

"Of course, there is more than one type of Love. Misa holds a strong love for Light Yagami-"

Alice inturuppted her, "Reason, still unknown"

April continued ignoring her friend "However whether romantic or platonic, the bond of love is just as strong as the other. You think that if we engage her in friendship she will come to love us as much a Light. This way if Light does prove to be Kira and orders for us to be killed along with the others here – she might just stop and think or disobey her orders to save the friends she loves."

Matt looked up from his game "Am I the only one who did not understand a single word from those girls?"

**Well short I know and very very late but I'm trying. I'll attempt more slight romance while keeping in character later on. And Akito is just getting less and less sections on him but I'll write that crap later as well.**

**Thanks, review…. Seriously.**


	13. 13: The pocky Game, What's up with Misa!

**Yay! I would feel less forced to say that if I could eat, which I can't or sleep because my teeth are killing me because of these damn 'spacers' I'm starving!**

**Anyway, I don't own death note – unfortunately, but**

**REVIEW! **

**Alice's POV**

Misa. Is. The. Most. Annoying. _Thing_. Ever. Created.

I hate that girl. She's been out for two days and I want to strangle her. First she glomps April and decides she is her new dress –up doll. Then says to Akito it's alright 'because Akito-kun didn't d anything bad to Misa-Chan like nasty Ryuuzaki-kun!'

Like that's not enough she then makes Tokyo her new best friend and doesn't shut up about her Light being such a great boyfriend.

If he was such a great boyfriend he wouldn't have got her involved in the Kira case. Of course neither remembers being Kira because they gave up their memories.

"Raven-Chan!" the high pitched model screamed jumping on me as I walked into the room. I glared up at the girl "Go to hell Misa"

"Let me dress you up! Please, please, pleeeaase!" she begged rubbing her check against mine emitting an idol atmosphere.

I growled "Misa, for the last time. No I will not let you dress me up! No matter how many times you ask I will say no, I would rather be stabbed to death – with a spoon than be dressed up by you" she looked a little sad so I pushed her off and sighed while clenching my fists.

"I think Raven Chan would look very cute if she were dressed up by Misa Chan" L spoke up while eating a strawberry. "However if she were too cute I might fall in love with her"

No-one said or moved a muscle. I looked to Misa "Is that dress up still on offer!" I asked desperately.

Misa grinned and jumped up clapping "Yay! Come on Raven Chan!" she squealed dragging me out of the room.

**April's POV**

I sat awkwardly quietly eating the pocky sticks Tokyo had kindly bought for me in one of her field agent missions for L's cases on the side. "So, what 'cha doing?" Tokyo asked jumping up behind Near and I and leaning over the chair in a way that showcased just how large her chest was compared to me and Alice.

"Ryuuzaki has assigned April and I to observe Light Yagami being tested by his father." Near spoke smoothly, not tearing his gaze from the multiple screens. According to Alice, due to Misa's early release, Light's test had come sooner too. L had just said that Light seemed no longer a suspect and they were now returning to the base.

Tokyo pouted "How boring. I was hoping to walk in on something more exciting." She stood straight and crossed her arms before producing her own box of pocky sticks.

Then she grinned. I hate it when she grins; I usually end up doing something strange.

"MATT, MELLO, MISA, RAVEN, DEEP, L!" She called at the top of her lungs

A few seconds passed before anyone arrived, first was Matt looking like he'd been running away from a murderer, two seconds later came Mello, looking as angry as a murderer holding up a trodden chocolate bar.

Then came Deep and L, shuffling as usual due to not moving much over the past few days, still sharing their similar look. Then for a big surprise Light Yagami walked in with a handcuff on his wrist. He stood beside Matt, the chain tightning and Ryuuzaki went to stand beside him "Now now Light-kun, if we go too far away from each other, the handcuffs might break." L scolded popping a sugar cube, kept in his pocket into his mouth.

Everyone stared at Light who quickly broke under the pressure "I'm innocent okay! Ryuuzaki just proved it, I am innocent. And I'm also chained to him, so I can't leave!" he shouted holding up his wrist.

"Everyone!" Misa called jumping through the door "I present the new Raven!"

Light looked around "Raven?" Tokyo mouthed the name 'Chou'

"Oh Light-kun! I missed you. Watch my magic!" Misa yelped hugging Light while staring at the door as if it were more important. That was defiantly something new.

"Misa, I am not showing everyone this" Alice's voice seethed from outside the door, a strange aura pouring through. Misa sighed and bounced over to the door. After poking her head out for a few seconds Misa began to pull Alice through. Alice not refusing anymore but defiantly not going on her own will.

A collective gasp was heard around the room.

**Tokyo's POV**

That's so unfair! No matter how many times I try to give Alice a make over she refuses. And if I do manage to surprise her with one, she never allows me to bring her outside or even take a picture. But with Misa, she'll not only willingly do it according to Misa and Matsuda; she will show it off to people.

But, she did look really good. Her hair was properly curled and clipped up in places by black bows. She had natural make-up and wore a red and black checked dress, with a black sweater underneath and black nail polish. She also had black boots – with heels! Alice was actually wearing heels.

She was showered with compliments and Mello who had raised an eyebrow, scratched his chin then turned back to her said 'could be better'. But of course, that was enough to get her to blush and punch his shoulder before storming to me and huffing but still happy he had thought it was ok.

Then I remembered why I had gathered everyone under twenty and Ryuuzaki. "Okay, everyone – sit on the floor. We're going to play a game." Light and L turned to leave "And no-one gets to leave. Unless you want me to murder you in your sleep, or for you Ryuuzaki – something much worse. I'll take all your sugar."

They gasped and L hurriedly sat back down dragging Light with him. "It can't be so bad."

I grinned again. "Now let's play the pocky game" I said setting a new box of strawberry pocky in the middle of the circle on the floor and sat beside Misa. "Ok, I will write a number on the paper and hand it out. 1 to 5. Same numbers play against each other until there is only one pair left. Now the rules.

I will give said pair a pocky stick. They then nibble the ends getting closer to each other until one gives up," I smiled "or they kiss" I quietly added before grabbing some paper, a pen and started preparing.

** Akito's POV**

This sounded very much like one of Tokyo's ideas. I honestly would rather leave but I really quite like living, so I won't.

I took a piece of paper from the middle. 3 was scribbled down on it and I looked up and around the circle at the teenagers _and Ryuuzaki_… he could easily be mistaken for a pervert at a kids party.

"Number 1 group please come forward." Tokyo ordered. Matt and Mello re-folded their paper and both came forward. Staring each other down.

"I'll win, and you'll have to admit I'm better than you." Mello said. Matt pulled his goggles off and set them on top of his head.

Then Tokyo placed a pocky stick between their lips, Matt had the covered end, Mello the biscuit.

So they began to bite small bits off, until they were a centimetre apart, then they paused just realising how close they were. Mello glared at Matt and Matt stared bored back. Then each with a quick glance to either side snapped the pocky and pulled back.

Alice sighed loudly "Damn it, I was hoping for something better!" she may love Mello, but she can't resist the MelloxMatt pairing.

Mello glared at her as he sat beside the girl and Matt beside Tokyo.

"Next pairing." Tokyo ordered. No-one moved "Two? Anyone, I'm sure I wrote a two"

Light grudgingly came forward, but no-one else. Misa looked around the circle "Oh, Raven Chan, that's you! But you should know that I will make you pay if anything happens." Misa threatened smiling.

But Alice didn't move, she seemed frozen in place with a bright red face staring where Mello had been. Mello had looked in that direction. Had Mello given up winning for once because he likes Alice…? No way, that's stupid Alice is awesome but he wouldn't like her.

Mello looked away from her before pushing her over into the middle in front of Light.

"What! Oh hey Light." Alice greeted snapping ou of her daze, her blush fading quickly. Tokyo placed a pocky stick between their lips as Alice grimaced. She's always hated Light. I knew that due to the rants she would give me before I even knew what Death Note was.

Alice took a few bites then started to pull back, but Matt grinning like a Cheshire cat kicked Light's back. The Pocky stick broke and before I could even blink Light was kissing Alice, seriously.

Seconds passed. Alice wide-eyed pulled away and ran behind Tokyo crying and screaming 'I'm impure, I hate my life!' while Light just sat there before standing up and sitting beside Ryuuzaki like nothing had happened.

However I looked to Mello curious to see his reaction, checking if he really did like Alice. His face turned about seven different shades of red before he threw a leather boot at Light. "Next time, I'll kill you" he threatened "This is a stupid game, I'm leaving" he stood up and left the room snapping his chocolate bar.

**Tokyo's POV **

Whatever, he already had a go. "Number three" I called, I inwardly smirked. I knew who this pair was. I had secretly planned it. They slowly stepped forward, not wanting to play, and took a glance at each other before the girl blushed wildly and the boy twirled a lock of his hair. April and Near.

I forced them down and placed a pocky stick between their lips. April looking at me pleadingly, I smirked and shook my head sitting back down and ignoring my best friend crying on my back

Neither moved and L stood up to leave "This was fun, however I can not be away from the Kira case for to long. Thank you for inviting me" he said walking out the door bringing Light with him.

I called him just as he was about to exit knowing I wasn't missing much between the two playing. I smiled at the detective wanting to finally say this after their entrance "Hey L, kinky" I winked at the reaction from Light and the small smile from L as he exited. Did he, actually get it?

I turned my head back and noticed Near and April were back in their places each chewing, I'd missed it "Damn it!"

**Alice's POV**

As I wiped the make-up off my face I heard Misa come in. Crap, I did not want to be alone with her right now. The air head brat probably wanted to kill me because of – what happened earlier.

Instead she sat down and giggled. I cautiously turned to her "Men sure can be stupid." She said looking back up, something was weird. Her voice wasn't annoying and she seemed calm "You know Alice, you'll have to come clean eventually and admit your love." Right, she was crazy…. Wait, Alice? How does she know my real name. No-one has used it since we came here. Not even in a text.

"Except, maybe you can't choose. You are more attractive than you think Alice. Men can't help but be attracted to you even just a little. Light is starting to fall too. Mello-kun, L-san, Light-kun. Who knows maybe soon even Akito-kun" she stood up from the chair she'd sat in producing a long knife "If you want, I could make it easier for you." She held the knife to my throat.

I swallowed. Was this really Misa-Chan the over energetic and super annoying model from earlier. "M-Misa, how – how did you even sneak that in here"

She put the knife back down her socks and smiled "Don't worry, Misa won't kill you. You are Misa's best friend after all! I was just acting, Misa can act you know" she smiled and hugged me quickly before hopping out of the room.

I sighed and pressed a hand to my heart to feel it beating fast. Thank god she was just acting, but no matter how good she may be… That didn't feel like acting

**I had to write Misa like that it was killing me. People hate her but I really think deep down she's really smart, after all she did last that long against Light.**

**But please review etc and I hope you liked it, oh and thanks to **_**Hawkbelly**_** who helped me write faster because I forgot about writing for a little while there… hehe….**


	14. 14: You broke my nose! Why is she here?

**Yes! Two chapters in 24 hours, granted this one is terrible – but I got bored so here it is, short but still here. **

**Oh, and I need pairings. I don't have official ones but it would be very helpful if you guys could tell me who you want to end up with who! REVIEW**

**Alice's POV**

You know you're strange when you find pleasure in watching two grown men fight with handcuffs on. The only thing that ruined it for me was Light losing his balance and 'accidentally' kicking me in the nose.

Why is it always the nose with him? Does he have something against it? First the tennis ball, then when we ki- Urgh when our lips accidentally clashed his nose bashed into mine but I was too busy dying to care, oh but now he kicks me! I wasn't even near him. How can you lose balance and swing across the room, over Misa – who I'm still trying to stay away from, and then right into my nose?

"I'm sorry Raven-Chan, I really am" Light apologised bowing; at least when he wasn't Kira he had some manners.

I glared at him for a few minutes, him smiling awkwardly before putting all my effort into one anime style smile "It's no problem Light-kun, honestly. I can barely feel it anymore" that is if you don't count the shooting pain and the bleeding. I stood up – tearing myself from Ryuuzaki's side to check the mirror, where I saw a monstrosity of a nose. I poked it softly but that was enough to make me scream and slump to the floor in defeat and agony.

Matt and Mello, who had been in the kitchen, ran through, Matt holding a frying pan in a defensive position. "Oh my God!" Matt screamed peaking over his pan. "What's wrong with your nose!" he asked before running out to barf. It was a little off and covered in blood.

Mello sighed and walked over, crouched down to look me in the eyes. He lifted my chin in a way that would have been romantic if I hadn't been cursing, Matt barfing in the back round and him only checking no see if it was bad.

A few moments passed where I had started to cry every time he touched my nose "I think it's broken." He stated

How can I make L or Mello fall in love with me with a broken nose? I'll look so stupid!

**Tokyo's POV**

"So how's your nose?" I asked unsuccessfully trying to hide my smile at the pure white cast that looked kind of like a large bandage stuck across her nose.

"The doctor said it's only minor and that I can take off the cast in a few days and it should be fine again" Alice said "Oh but I do need to do something" she stood and left and within seconds we could hear 'Light, where are you. I know you can't run!'

But, he did run, rather succssesfully by the sounds of it. So their chase continued with poor Ryuuzaki probably being dragged along with it.

"Hehe" Misa giggled "She's so funny, that's why Raven-Chan is my best friend!" she smiled bouncing on the bed, reading through the eighteen magazine she'd palced number one in.

"Yeah, sure" does Alice know that?

"The stocks are rising for Yotsuba and there have been a few mysterious killings" Matt said as he walked through the door "Oh hey guys, why are you in our room?" he asked.

Misa and I looked around the pink, frilly, girly room before back at Matt "I think this is our room Matt" I told him. Misa and I had been bunking together since she arrived because L didn't trust her in her own room.

Matt looked around taking in everything "Oh yeah." But instead of leaving he flopped down beside me and pulled out his video game. I nudged him "Yeah, don't worry you can continue to talk"

Mello who had stood outside the room sighed and chewed his chocolate "I'll go find someone more interesting to talk to" he said walking away. Like Alice maybe?

**Akito's POV**

How long has it been, since we arrived? Late winter 2003, it was now… I pulled out my phone, early winter 2004. Alice was beginning to freak out, there was less than a month until L's death and the Yotsuba arc was apparently meant to start about now.

"What 'cha doing" Tokyo asked as she stood at the door to the roof. I lifted my head from my hands and looked at her "Thinking eh? Kichida san is looking for you, she wants to know if you've seen Aiber or Wedy." She said scratching her chin.

I sighed "It's been a day, she's lost them already?" Just trust Chou to do that. That was her only job and she can't do it right. I honestly do not know why Ryuuzaki keeps the dimwit around, she just sits around and looks pretty and also acts a bit like an older sister to Misa, as Misa always runs to her to cry over anything.

Misa seems a little off these days, From her character brief she should be super hyper and annoying everyone, not to mention she should be hanging off Light's arm all the time. But she hasn't been like that for a while, her affections to Light seem half-hearted and Alice is scared of her.

"Deep, Deep. Akito!" Tokyo shouted "Snap out of it, Alice has called us for an important meeting"

**April's POV**

I placed my knight on the board and swiped Near's pawn. We remained staring at the bored using our deductive skills to decide safe routes and ways to win. This game had been L's suggestion and had been going for three hours, I had two of Nears pieces and he had three of mine.

"As much as I hate to break up the party, April, we're 'hanging out' with Alice now, remember" Akito told me, raising his eyebrows at the hanging out to show it wasn't really casual.

I nodded "I'm sorry Near, can we continue some other time?" I asked, he looked up at me and nodded. I waved to L who smiled back and unatractivly stuffed a large epice of cake into his mouth.

"I called you all here today to talk about L." Alice began leaning back in her seat after firmly closing the door, and Akito and her checking the room or closet for any sign of bugs or cameras. "First, any questions?"

I looked around the dark closet "Yes, I have one" I said raising my hand before lowering again "Why is Misa here?"

**Why is Misa there? I have no clue… why do you think she's there?**


	15. 15: And so the plan begins vote my poll

**Sorry, but my laptop broke so I've been forced to use the old computer covered in dust and a sticky keyboard…..living in luxury now. Terrible chap, just wanted to update but this is – well this**

**April's POV**

"Yes, I have one" I said raising my hand before lowering again "Why is Misa here?"

I saw Tokyo lift her head from her fingernails to look. Her eyes widened as she took in that Misa a character was sitting with us in a closet. Tokyo ground her teeth "Akito" she hissed.

I watched in amusement as she bashed his head in comically until Alice cleared her throat.

"Tokyo, _I_ told Misa" She said setting a hand on Misa's shoulder. "Misa's acting and deductive skills are – impressive to say the least. She had guessed that we were from a different world, she knew our real names from when she was Kira and she has agreed to help us take down Light." Alice smiled and ruffled Misa's blonde hair.

"Yup, I'm here to be a spy!" she grinned and held out her hand in the peace sign.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Back to the plan" Tokyo said wiping her fist on her skirt. I blinked at my friends. I had a plan but I doubted they'd go for it. "Mine is probably the best, but we'll need ten pounds of feathers, sixteen gallons of milk, two bars of gold, three apples, a slave boy, a Pokémon card and a getaway car." Tokyo told us listing off all the items her plan needed.

Akito smacked her head "That's so stupid. My plan is much simpler. We'll just need Alice and a convincing wig" he smiled. So he was allegedly a genius like me. In fact everyone here including Misa by the sounds of it seemed to be of about genius level.

"No, we're going with my plan. Now we need a bucket of sweets" Alice said. And yet, they didn't seem like geniuses.

**Alice's POV**

My plan was ingenious if you ask me. We had filled a an orange bucket with sweets, paid for by Akito's wallet which he hides terribly. Currently we were 'casually' lounging in the main room which only had L, Light, Misa, the geniuses and Akito, April and I "Oh my god L, have you seen the candy out here!" Tokyo practically screamed from the hallway. Running in and grabbing L's arm before dragging him out to the 'hall' which was pretty impressive for someone her side. Akito locked the door and barricaded it while April jumped up to put a small virus on the computer that would disable all devices for an hour or so while Watari fixed it.

"What the hell is going on!" Mello shouted as we shoved them into a different room in cause Light worked his way back in.

"This isn't a normal activity" Near remarked making himself comfy on the floor beside April who had sunk to the floor.

"This is frickin' awesome!" Matt laughed and high fived me.

I cleared my throat "Well, I suppose we should start with-" I started, but I never got to finish my sentence because Misa had stepped in front of me

"Alice, April, Akito and Tokyo" she introduced pointing to each of us "Are these guys real names. However they aren't from this world and no they aren't aliens" she said glaring at Matt.

I think I died right there. "They come from a different dimension. I of course, being this smart, had already guessed. In their world all." She stopped "This" she gestured to – everything "Is a manga series and yes there are a lot of deaths. Except Misa's right?" she looked back at me for confrontation.

I sheepishly turned my head to look at the wall "Hey, has that crack always been there?" I asked pointing to it. Misa made a high pitched sound and retreated to the back of the room.

I coughed "Well, thank you Misa. As she was saying, we're from a different world and we're here to stop L's death. And we need your help. Also we only have 21 days left to do it"

**Akito's POV**

So that is how we got training. So far we had just experimented with teams and pairs. But, who cares it had gotten all of us bar Misa, out of the Yotsuba arc as Alice had explained how important she was.

After wasting four days on that we had finally settled who worked well with whom and what they were good at.

Computers, Satellites, and any other electronic need – April and Matt

Brains, plan coordinators, emergency planners – Alice and Near

Muscle – Mello armed with a gun

Undercover spies- Misa and Akito

The main actress – Tokyo

Objective – destroy L's plan for current Kira's capture and arrest him ourselves, destroying the notebook therefore, leaving Light innocent and the killings stop because no-one will dig up the other notebook.

Otherwise known as plan L.

**I have a poll on this fic, please vote in it! It would make my life so much easier because then I would have a clue on how to write the next chapters **

Has anyone heard L sing, he's amazing. Well his voice actor is, check out Gaeta's Lament Battlestar Galactica


	16. 16: Well this could be going better

**Important! Vote in the character pairing poll before I upload again or April might just end up with Light, or Chou and Akito….. it'll be messed up unless you vote in a nutshell!**

**Alice's POV**

Tonight was the night of the arrest of Kyosuke Higuchi and we were killing ourselves going over the plans again.

"And then we?" I asked to make sure they knew

"Then we burn it" they finished in bored tines. I couldn't blame them though, since we decided on the pairs and jobs seventeen days ago we've been perfecting the plan and training to make sure everything goes without a hitch. Of course with Near and I as plan coordinators the plan was ingenious. And surprisingly enough everyone had managed to keep it quiet to L and Light and every other person not in our little group.

"Where did you find this?" Mello asked studying his pistol. "Won't I need – you know a proper gun?" he asked, aiming it at the wall.

"You know, I had to be very sneaky to get that! I nearly got caught by L, plus a pistol was easiest to sneak out." Tokyo defended giving him the finger.

Mello glared at her and lifted the pistol to her head "I will shoot you" he threatened

Tokyo smirked "Just try it blondy" she retorted holding a knife to his gut, violent. Yes, that was their relationship and I was very jealous. Sure Mello and I talked every now and then and we both loved chocolate and leather, but I don't wear it, but then again right now neither is he. He's still in the messier bowl-ish cut and baggy black and grey clothes stage.

I sighed and unlocked the door "Hey L!" I shouted down the hallway alerting the taskforce of my presence as I walked into the main room.

"What do you suppose she's doing?" I heard April ask from her chair

A few minutes later I returned to everyone. They stood in awe at the box in my hands. "How, did you get all that?" Matt asked poking the box like it would explode. I smiled and winked "L can't say no to me"

Near stood up and carefully picked up one from the box.

"These are awesome Alice!" Mello exclaimed.

Yes I had gotten L to give me a box of guns, pistols, rifles and handguns, all fully loaded and ready to go. "I know I am awesome but come on guys, let's get serious again. Now that we have so many guns I want everyone to have one, including Near and I. Mello of course will need a few."

"Hold on, just how dangerous is this little operation?" Mello asked looking at me while slowly tucking a handgun into his shoe.

I paused and Matt stepped up setting a large hand on my shoulder "Well Mels, since we are not only going against L's orders and dealing with Kira, there's a likelihood we all die protecting him."

We all stared at Matt, this was the most serious I'd seen him and man he looked _really_ good when serious. Then Mello ruined it

"Hell yeah! If I'm gonna die may as well be against Kira" he tucked a handgun into his back pocket before he and Matt high fived.

"hey, could you two please be normal for two seconds?" Akito asked taking a gun and slipping it into his pocket.

Matt and Mello exchanged glances "No…"

**Tokyo's POV**

"This wig is itchy" I complained into my headset.

The reply came all but two seconds later "Shut the hell up and endure it 'Elle'. Oh, and make sure that maid outfit is short enough!" she shouted in my ear. I rolled my eyes, of course it was short enough, it was Misa's. At five foot it was at Misa's mid thigh, me being five foot five meant it was right below my ass, luckily there was frilly layers under it. I knew I had a great figure but even this was a bit of a stretch.

"Your contacts aren't in the right place" Mello told me looking at me behind him as we both crouched down outside of a bush at Higuchi's house. It was mid afternoon, a few hours before L would strike, the perfect time for our plan – as long as it went exactly right of course.

"Misa you finished yet?" I asked through the headset after fixing my pale blue contacts in front of my green eyes.

"Yup, I told him I figured his house would be messy, and since his future wife a.k.a _moi _wants to come visit I sent over a maid of mine to clean up. Your turn now~" she singsonged. I hung my head, _great_…. Time to go into the thirty two year olds house, in a slutty maid outfit. I can imagine how proud my mother would be, I am not kidding, my mother is a psycho and I miss her terribly.

"Good luck" Mello grudgingly whispered tugging my curly black wig back into place, "Remember where you keep the gun," he motioned to the many layers of frills concealing the gun strapped to my outer right leg his cheeks a little red.

"Yeah, yeah. You just remember to come in if I give the signal" I reminded "Dumbass" I flicked his forehead and jumped up grabbing the cleaning supplies trying to cool down my cheeks, damn it! Alice will kill me if she knew I just blushed at Mello. I sighed, and headed towards my doom.

I rang the buzzer to the large gates and waited nervously for the answer "Yes? Who is it?" his gruff voice barked.

I winced "Em, Hello, my name is Ai, I was sent by Amane san to clean your home" I replied in my fake soft voice, my now blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

A few seconds passed, I bit my lip 'was he buying it?' "Come in" he answered finally with a smirk in his voice after I heard the camera click on.

I bent over to pick up my supplies hearing him sigh satisfactorily. I headed in to the mansion avoiding the spots where cameras in the cars might see me despite the disguise. "Hello, pretty lady" he greeted. I smiled falsely and suppressed a shudder at ape face.

"Hello" I replied bowing a little. I set to work in his lounge feeling his eyes on me every second; it was terrible but part of the plan. I literally _heard_ him grin as I bent over to pick up the cloth I dropped from his chair. I inconspicuously tapped my earpiece twice ready for Misa to show up.

"Rodger" she whispered, I let out a small breath of relief knowing my distraction work would be over soon. Then I felt his arms snake around my waist.

**April's POV**

"I think it's started Matt" I told him shyly from my seat in front of the multiple screens.

"K, she's in Matt, April" Mello informed us through the speakers. "I'm kinda worried though, isn't she a bit –too pretty? Maybe he'll try something" he said in an uncharacteristically worried tone.

Matt seemed to think so too and after we exchanged looks calmly replied "She'll be fine Mels, we went through this hundreds of times, plus, I know you hate him but we have Near and 'Raven' to strategise in case anything goes wrong."

This even made me feel calmer; I hadn't exactly done anything like _this_ before, my little brother would be so jealous, he always did like adventure…

"Ok, let's start hacking~!" Matt exclaimed in a singsong voice loud enough that if we weren't locked in a soundproof room the preparing task force would've heard.

I smiled and knocked his head playfully, a strange habit I'd developed around him. He blushed a little and flicked my forehead before we set to work.

I hacked into Watari's hidden cameras around the building and Higuchi's cars while Matt began hacking into Higuchi's security cameras around his house.

I easily got the most important rooms and brought them up on screen except for the task force room, which was harder, but not impossible. Within ten minutes I had every important room in the large building up so we could monitor L during his work and make sure he didn't catch on and seeing he was most likely one of the smartest people in the world when it came to his work might be hard. I then set to work on the car cameras, making sure that we got the real image as well. The whole way through I couldn't help but notice Matt's gaze on me, I blushed a little but hid under my hair. He was already done, so I finished a little behind but satisfied at my work considering I'd never actually hacked a real computer.

"Eh, April. We've lost contact with 'Elle" Matt told me fiddling with the speaker to try and get through properly. I quickly grabbed the microphone

"Elle, Elle? Can you read me?" I panicked, we where using our alias' as cover just to make sure we were all as safe as we could be.

Mello tuned in on his radio, "Can you guys get hold of Elle cause I can't" he asked

Matt and I exchanged worried looks and pressed the button for contact with our brains "Raven, we've lost contact with Elle" Matt informed her with little emotion

"Near, they've lost contact with L" we heard her shout, a few mumbles later she returned "Ok, just get Misa there – now! Tell Mello to sneak around the back and scout it out, see if there are any open windows, cracks, anything that could get us in undetected. If worst comes to worst and we lose Misa then and only then can Mello go in and ready to shoot if need be. If Mello does have to go in then his duty of scouting will be left to Deep who will have arrived with Misa but have stayed outside. When he finds something use Mello as a distraction and then he can grab the death note. Plus Misa has spoken to Rem already so they should be safe from getting killed." She took a large breath for saying the plan in so little breaths.

We nodded "Mello, did you understand?" I asked

Mello nodded "Yup. I'll get Misa to hurry up now."

But then we heard Higuchi "I don't have 'Elle' but I do have Ai, and if you want her back. Bring L.

**Akito's POV**

"Misa, please tell me you're kidding" I almost begged shutting my eyes tight. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Ok, so you received the signal from Tokyo, then we got told the new plan but now, you're driver broke down, we can't get a cab and we're forty minutes away on foot."

Misa bit her lip nervously "Eh, yeah" She said looking really upset.

I sighed and connected to Alice to explain to her.  
"Just- get there as soon as you can, Near and I will think of something, just START WALKING!" She screamed into my ear frustrated.

I looked at Misa "Come on, let's go"

**Tokyo's POV**

Higuchi had caught me out, he was smarter than his ape face portrayed. He had taken my ear piece and now I was tied up as a hostage now that he had 'reasoned' with my friends. I wondered where Mello was, unless they had a plan. Which of course they would, I mean they have super genius Near and Alice who frankly is just so strange that her plans usually work.

Higuchi frowned as the gate bell rang and started to move to the door, I heard a tap on the window I was near. "Mello, what the hell do you want?" I hissed. It seemed he read my lips as he motioned to my hidden gun. I glared at him and shook my arms out behind me to show him they were tied up. He face palmed 'idiot' he mouthed before was pulled back into the bush by a third hand. I heard a maid walk past the study she was never meant to enter. And a cook in the kitchen directly above me humming. The gardener out the side. Was I destined to die surrounded by people that could've saved me.

That's when the front door slammed open and Higuchi fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Everybody get down! This is a raid!" A familiar voice screamed sending a warning shot into either the roof or wall.

So many questions came to my head, like where was Misa and would I be saved but the main one was, why was my brother here?

** I uploaded a picture of the girls, link on my profile at the bottom **

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	17. 17: It worked, more or less until

**Tokyo's POV**

Well, I'm doomed. My brother was here and that could not be good for me. Another gun shot went off and perfectly timed Mello smashed the window allowing the cool air breeze through the stuffy room. Near jumped up through first and – wait, Near?

I turned my head towards the door and listened to the so called 'raid' carefully. It was defiantly my brother, but he was high fiving someone… and only Alice would be weird enough to high five someone during a break in. Near sliced the ropes on my wrists while Mello sliced the ones around my waist, nice to know my knights in shining armour were two geniuses who had some strange rivalry over who would take over from an insomniac with no life.

"Where's the death note?" Mello asked not waiting for an answer before he began to rummage through the desk drawers while Near looked around the room carefully. "Can you see it?" He asked quietly not taking his eyes of the wall. Mello stood straight and followed his gaze to a small crack I wouldn't have even noticed unless they'd pointed it out.

"Where is Misa?" I grimaced and looked up to the floating shinigami. Like it or not I had touched Higuchi therefore allowing me to see his shinigami Rem, freakier than Ryuk may I add?

I tapped Mello's shoulder ignoring the screams downstairs from staff, Higuchi and hopefully not my 'saviours' "Hey Blondie, where's Misa?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes "Not here, that's for sure. Otherwise we wouldn't have to have Raven and her weird new friend from your world barge in with guns."

Weird? Yup that's defiantly Sydney. Near set his hand on the wall and looked up at the crack. "Is it in here? Elle, can you ask the shinigami" he said.

I stood there baffled, how did he know I could see her? I'd never told anyone that I could. He was defiantly observant that's for sure. He must have noticed my reaction to her. So I asked her, she nodded and all was well. Except we now had a two foot wall blocking out way to the damn note book of death.

The door bashed open and Higuchi fell through tied up and shaking demanding that Rem kill us all now.

"Idiot" Alice greeted punching my arm, very hard meaning my flawless tanned skin would have a bruise there tomorrow – but now was not the time to act conceited.

"Lil' Sis!" Sydney screamed running through the door and tackling me to the floor in a tight bear hug, discarding his gun to the floor.

"Oh, hey Syd" I mumbled attempting to push the older and heavier boy off of me. Everybody stood in silence watching us, making no move to help me from suffocating under my big brother. That is until Mello stepped forward

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Can't you see you're crushing her, get off" He said pulling my brother off with ease despite Sydney being taller.

He glared at Mello "Who the hell are you?" he asked threateningly, looking him up and down carefully with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Mello, who the hell are you!" Mello replied equally threateningly.

Alice crouched beside me "Syd's character changes are very impressive, don't you think" she asked, I couldn't help but agree. Misa and Akito jumped through the smashed window

"Syd?" Akito asked stopping in his tracks. Sydney, who had been glaring down Mello looked at him and broke into a smile

"Akito, my man. Oh wait." He held a finger over his lips as if to shush himself "Oh what was it? Oh yes!" he suddenly shouted "Deep, and I was not just told that by April" he said hiding the earpiece under his messy brown hair, winking his green eyes to what he would describe as his male best friend.

Let me explain, Sydney is my twin brother, older by ten minutes and very protective. Just like our mother he's strange and unpredictable and most of all fun. He doesn't have many friends and says I am his closest friend, and mine close after. He hangs out with us sometimes but not a main member of our group.

Explanation over. Mello sweat dropped at his sudden change in character. "Mello this is-" I started

"Blue, I'm blue. Elle's twin brother, the man who's been in her life forever, what are you to her?" he asked making both Mello and I blush furiously. Alice instead of screaming laughed  
"They love each other~" she singsonged smiling and poking me.

Was this because she didn't like him much anymore? She had been speaking to L more lately; did this mean she was starting to like him more now?

"As fun as this all is, would you all mind terribly if I kill you?" Higuchi asked menacingly from the corner where he had escaped the ropes, "Starting with that bitch" he pointed the gun that Syd had carelessly tossed across the room when he entered, at me and fired.

**Alice's POV**

The next second seemed like slow motion as Mello and Syd exchanged glances before springing to action. Sydney tackled the frozen in spot Tokyo to the floor while Mello jumped in front of the pair and screamed as the bullet came in contact with his shoulder before flopping to the ground.

It almost seemed like a scene from a movie. Near being the ninja he is popped up behind Higuchi, restraining him. I pressed the button on my earpiece, "Did you see that?" I asked slowly.

Matt laughed "Did we see it? Of course, but you should probably get Mels to hospital before he bleeds to death." He said. I set my head in my hands, Matt was so – stupid? Especially for the 3rd smartest in the UK under 18.

The wall crumbled behind me. I looked around, ignoring Mello bleeding on the floor for the moment and Tokyo and Syd leaning over him worried and focused on Misa and Akito who had used their guns to blow enough holes in the wall for the bricks to crumble away revealing an old hole full of spider webs which I stepped away from in horror. Spiders, Urgh, not my thing.

However Misa simply stuck her hand in and pulled out a black notebook brushing the spiders off before handing to everyone. Mello barely touched it before slipping unconscious.

This was nothing compared to Matt's death, he got. What's a good word? Blasted? Grated? Either one works.

"Hello" Rem simply said. We quickly wrapped it up, Tokyo tying a makeshift bandage around Mello's shoulder from one of her frilly layers that she had ripped.

"You are under arrest Higuchi, or should I say Kira" Near said attaching some metal handcuffs to Higuchi's wrists.

Higuchi growled and struggled against the albino boy, Finally he stood still "Rem, do it now. I don't care anymore!" He shouted at his shinigami.

Rem nodded "I must obey my masters orders" she smiled mockingly pulling the death note from my hands and scribbling Higuchi's name in at the speed of light before any one had a chance to stop her from killing half of our evidence.

"No, I meant kill the kids!" He protested. Rem grinned evily "I did not understand you then, I accidentally wrote Kyosuke Higuchi" she spoke slowly.

A loud heart beat. Higuchi's face screwed up as he somehow with unnatural strength broke free of the metal handcuffs desperately grabbed for the gun, throwing Near to the floor. Bang, blood spurted across the wall, dyeing it red. Higuchi fell lifeless to the ground, silence. We forgot everything – until Mello squirmed in his unconscious state.

"Well that was unexpected," Sydney suddenly said. Near stood up and pulled a cotton swab out of his front pyjama pocket and soaked it in Higuchi's blood and sealed it in a plastic bag.

Akito bent down to help Tokyo carry Mello on her back, she is surprising strong.

Then Near used another cotton swab to wipe a little bit of the gun surface before sealing it away calmly, ignoring the dead man in front of him.

"Now, you should all get out of there." April advised, "Why are you hitting me?" she asked Matt before they silenced for a second

"I'm sorry, I forgot to keep looking while you thought of a plan" Matt apologised. Everyone paused hearing their little tiff.

Tokyo gulped and closed her eyes "What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly

Matt slowly answered "It looks like," he gulped ",butididn'tnotice. Sorry!" He replied, merging it all together.

"Are you saying, that L and everyone else noticed what we were doing and are on their way here now?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Matt you idiot!" I screamed

I heard him whimper but April cam to his rescue "It's my fault, I'm so sorry" I calmed at my cute little friends voice. Damn her, why couldn't I stay mad at her?

"Ok, everyone. Let's get out of here" I said. Akito, setting the bleeding and unconscious Mello on Tokyo's back grabbed Misa's hand, she blushed and they rushed to the front doors, Tokyo with Mello on her back and Sydney's assistance walked as quickly as she could behind them.

I looked at Near who showed no intention of leaving the gory scene with he seemed to find fascinating and sighed. Syd shows up randomly, risks his life to save his sister, Tokyo, Mello gets shot saving none other than Tokyo. Misa has Akito. I'm stuck with the strange albino that is a year younger. I grabbed his elbow and literally dragged him out behind me.

Sirens were rounding the corner. The gang were looking up at the sky at the helicopter lowering down "This is the police" they spoke, finally setting down a few feet away. L instantly jumped out holding up his gun, he looked around and seeing no danger set his down leaving Watari to scout out with his gun. "Who's he?" he asked pointing to Sydney.

So, fifteen minutes later we were riding in the helicopter being interrogated by poor old Watari.

**Akito's POV**

"And he killed himself?" Watari asked. We all nodded from the space of floor we were squeezed into on the helicopter.

"Well technically, Rem killed him" Alice corrected, pointing to the shinigami. Watari looked at her and after awkwardly smiling a little he turned to L

"I believe they're telling the truth Ryuzaki" He said handing the detective the death note.

I sat with my mouth open in shock "H-hey, Ryuzaki! Don't look away from the wheelie thing, you _are_ the one driving!" I shouted after he'd touched it and acknowledged the existence of shinigami by looking behind him. He sighed and began to hand it over to Light. This however would return his memories as Kira, ruining everything.

Alice jumped up and, with a speed I'd never known she possessed ended up on Light's lap, she grabbed the death note and tossed it back to us before returning her gaze to Light's. Awkwardly she smiled "Your lap. Yes, your lap looked comfy" she said.

Light quickly blushed and looked away and she let a breath of relief go.

Yes, the innocent Light was defiantly better for everyone.

"I'm Blue, if anyone cares by the way" Sydney said suddenly from his spot beside the still bleeding and most likely dying Mello "Elle's twin brother, just arrived today"

I set a hand on his shoulder "No one cares dude" I said, letting him down easy.

~ Three hours later~

"I'm going crazy!" Alice screamed. "I mean I've handled something much like this before with you" she pointed at me "But that was for being Kira, not for being a potential killer of Kira!" she paced "And why the hell is Light here too?" she screamed at the camera motioning to Light sitting in the corner reading a book.

Misa laughed at her "Calm down Raven, he's just here to look after us. Well its better than him being up there, with the death note, right?" she asked

Alice immediately stopped "I guess" she replied.

I looked around and nudged Sydney awake "Hey, where'd your sister go?" I asked.

Sydney looked around. "I, don't know" he admitted. He jumped up and stormed towards the camera "You, jerk face! Did you hurt my sister? If you did I will-"

L interrupted "If you do anything to me I could put you into a real prison for assault. Also, even though I feel you do not deserve to know your sister is fine. She has been granted permission to visit Mello Kun in his room where he is resting after the surgery to remove the bullet." He explained

Near looked up from his hands to April, they had a silent conversation and she nodded.

** April's POV**

I nudged Matt who was leaning against my back as I leant against his. He awkwardly tuned his head to look at me while pulling a small monitor out of his jacket.

"What's that" Alice asked, intrigued by the device as she knelt beside us. Near shuffled over and joined her. Sydney shrugged and joined us in our huddle, Misa bounced over and bent over everyone. Akito sighed and pushed himself up to join us.

I heard L sigh behind the speaker "Matsuda, how did Matt kun sneak a monitor in?" He asked

We all ignored him and looked at the screen which Matt was flicking through different channels until he came upon the one which displayed Mello's room.

Tokyo was sitting on a chair beside the unconscious Mello, she was simply sitting staring there, gazing at him. Her two hands had been tied together, by L no doubt to try and stop her escaping.

"What's my little sister doing?" Syd asked as Tokyo started to cry.

"Crying now shut the hell up!" Alice said punching him into the wall, he quickly recovered and returned to his spot.

We were watching intensely. "Wait" Misa said standing straight. "Why do you have Mello kun's room bugged?" she asked setting a hand on her waist.

Matt and I froze. And slowly exchanged glances. "Well," Matt began

I bit my lip "Actually it was for safety, Matt and I don't sleep in normal patterns, like you all do, it was to make sure you were all safe." I explained. Everyone shrugged and accepted this answer. I couldn't exactly tell them Matt and I got bored one night so we placed bugs in their rooms for entertainment. Near had however, immediately noticed and broke it, twenty five thousand, two hundred and ninety six yen wasted in less than a day.

We turned out attention back to Tokyo; she brushed a tear away from her eyes with her tied hands. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault" she apologised to Mello. He made no signs of waking up from the medicine any time soon, yet she kept on apologising. I looked more intensely, and set my head on Matt's shoulder that stiffened when I did but quickly relaxed. Could she be going to?

Tokyo paused and looked at the blonde; she gulped and leant over him a bit more. We all gasped as she closed the space between their lips.

It was so romantic, I usually have good perception skills, but considering they spent most of their time threatening each other I had not been expecting her to _kiss _him!

The silence was interrupted by a sudden childish shout "Oh my god! Boobies is kissing someone!"

Alice froze, it couldn't be, right?

**Yes another chapter in just over 24 hours be proud people!**

**Thank you to my 25th reviewer, Shon-Kun1301!**

**ALSO there is a reason I'm adding in new characters, they aren't new main characters but their reason is important.**

**Yay! Tokyo and Mello! Poll closed etc.**

**REVIEW and I shall give you a virtual cookie!**


	18. 18: Telling L, the world is tearing

**3rd person **

L sighed again, attracting the attention of the task force and Light in particular. "Ryuzaki, are you ok?" he asked shaking the handcuff chain a little to attract the raven haired detective's attention. L snapped his head up to him "It seems that there's something we don't know about our friends." He said sadly, annoyed he didn't understand what the large group was questioning the new girl who had somehow gotten in without his knowledge. L had quickly chained himself t Light after he had allowed the teenagers out of the cell, but had decided to watch the investigation from a monitor.

Light smiled a little "Ryuzaki, calm down. You're smart, so even if they don't tell you anything you should be able to figure I out." He encouraged turning back to his file.

L nodded "Yes, I suppose you're right Light Kun, thank you. So far I have deducted that this girl didn't get in here while we were here so it must've been last night when we found Higuchi and the death note, I have also deducted that this girl and Raven Chan are sisters."

Light nearly coked on the tea he was drinking. Not at the remembrance that the death note had been locked away before he had seen it, but at L's theory of the crazy red head being this annoying blonde were related so closely. "H-how so you mean?" he asked wiping his mouth with a white handkerchief.

L bit his thumb "I am not an expert on relationships but even I can see that these two are arguing in a way to blatant for friends and to casually for enemies. Plus they share the same shape of eyes, nose and they both have the same smile." He listed. Light stared at L "You note things about Raven san?" he asked, if he wasn't as quick as L he might have missed the small smile that flickered across the detectives lips, but he didn't.

**Alice****'****s****POV**

"So, little demon, why are you here?" I asked casually sitting in a chair opposite my little sister, yes, Jenna aka demon

She grinned, that grin she had stolen from me "Well, I don't know. As crazy as this sounds, I was just in your room finding that lip gloss you stole that one time after I hit you and I found this crazy shiny card under your bed. Being the amazing little sister I am I choose to pick it up, you know to honour the memory of my sister you has been missing for the past year. All of a sudden – flash, some guy in a hood tells me to tell you" she pointed to me "That 'the worlds are tearing.' And you need to fix it. And bam, here I am"

April, Tokyo and I exchanged glances "The world," April began

"Is tearing?" Tokyo finished, both slowly comprehending it.

Jenna held up her hand "Correction, worlds" she smiled.

I bit my thumb, this was not good.

"So, is there anything you would care to explain to us Raven Chan?" L asked dropping another sugar cube into his slushy brown coffee. "Perhaps about who you really are?" he looked up at me through his eyelashes suspiciously. If this was any other situation I would have swooned- more than I did that time.

Well, I had known he was listening, but I couldn't pretend I knew nothing about what my sister was talking about. "Yes, I suppose I should explain" I agreed taking a seat in the nearest swivel chair.

April was standing behind me biting her bottom lip, deep in thought. Tokyo was attempting to digest the news and Akito was what one may call – hyperventilating, on the sofa with only poor Misa to help him out.

I sighed, What was I going to say 'Oh about that, in my world you and crew are manga characters'? I get that was how we explained it to the others but this was L. How would he take it, I don't want my favourite person to not trust me or better yet, think I'm crazy.

I licked my lips, a habit of mine I'd picked up recently from someone "Well," I started fidgeting with my thumbs.

L nodded, prompting me to continue. He was being surprisingly patient, I would like t think it was because I was his favourite too, but that's most likely just my big head.

"My real name is Alice. I'm sixteen years old. This is April, Tokyo and Akito" I pointed to my friends "Mello, Misa, Near and Matt all already know about all of this, they helped us in our plan." By this time L had frozen holding his fourteenth sugar cube over his coffee, Light stared at me incredulous as if he was expecting me to jump up and laugh at their faces. "You see, In our world, a parallel universe, this is a manga and anime called 'Death Note.' Light and you, L are the main characters. However half way through the Kira investigation…" I paused swallowing nervously "You and Watari and killed by Rem who is being forced into it by Kira, otherwise known as Light."

Light jumped up out of his chair "That's not true! I am not Kira! I though that you of all people trusted me that much" He shouted, his father and Matsuda, who had been standing back since now having to hold him in an attempt to calm him.

I stood up and stared at him "Yes Light, you are not Kira. Not anymore. But you used to be, you got rid of your death note after Misa got rid of hers. Both of you lost your memories of it, you are perfectly innocent right now; unless you touch a death note you will be fine"

Light breathed out slowly, he had calmed down a lot. However it looked like he still didn't trust me. Heck, if I was him I wouldn't believe me either. I sound insane. "I, die?" L asked quietly from his seat pointing to himself in a confused manner.

I nodded turning back to him "But, you're my favourite character. You might even go as far as to say I had a little crush on you and I hated it when you died. So when I found this-" I rummaged through the pockets of my jeans and pulled out the shiny card "Dimension pass thingy I had to use it to come here dragging these guys with me. We told your guys and hatched a big plan to prevent your death and Light touching the death note." I practically whispered

"But now others, seemingly the ones closest to us outside out friends are being dragged through to this dimension because 'They're tearing apart'. I don't know why or how but it's happening."

**April's POV **

How could this be happening? Who will be next? What if we just leave it alone? When will the worlds officially tear? Were the questions running through my head at that moment in time. Sydney was here and Now Jenna was here too. The next person to show up would most likely be a relative of mine or Akito's. It was just now a matter of waiting.

I felt a pulling at my sleeve, I turned to see Jenna, who despite being four years younger was roughly my height, and then again I was a small person. "Yes?" I asked quietly

Jenna licked her lips "The world is going to die, isn't it?" she asked.

I paused. I wasn't actually sure for once. This went against all scientific matter. I opened my mouth slightly and closed it. I was at a loss for words; I didn't want to pretend everything was fine; Jenna was old enough to figure it out eventually. "I- I don't know. I'm sorry" I bowed. This surprised her, she once said that I always had the answer, But know. Now I had nothing.

I felt Matt look down at me sympathetically. He knew how I felt, he was annoyed at knowing nothing as well. He set a comforting hand on my head which reached his shoulder at best. I smiled and blushed a little, I couldn't under stand why though. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and smiled slightly at him as a thanks. Jenna nodded "Okay then, the best thing we can do is wait and figure out where and what the 'tear' is before we worry." I had never seen this responsible side of Alice's little sister before.

Suddenly thunder crashed from the sudden storm outside. The lights flickered as Watari quickly backed up the data. The finishing bleep sounded just before the lights went out.

**Tokyo's POV**

I was worried about Mello in the black out. He wasn't hooked up to anything right? The last time I saw him I don't think he was… My face exploded in colour of the memory of earlier. I had kissed an unconscious guy, that sounded so weird!

"Ow Jesus David you're pretty heavy for someone so lanky! Get off" a loud thud sounded from Mello's room. We all looked up to the stairs "I fell" The other answered.

"Get the hell out of my room!" The third boy screamed. Mello, he was up "Who are you!"

He was ignored as the two loudly explored the room dodging the items thrown at them by an angry and injured Mello. I turned to April. She nodded at my and slowly stepped out from under Matt's hand and headed up the stairs to the first room with the door slightly ajar.

The screaming and noises silenced quickly after she went into the room. She came down less than a minute later leading two boys supporting Mello down the stair case. "This is the head quarters. Everyone these are my brothers. Ryan, he's nineteen" She gestured to the tall brunette with glasses and a Mario Tee shirt.

"And this is David, he's thirteen" she motioned to a small, lanky, pale blonde with freckles and big brown eyes.

Now I suppose I should be thinking 'The worlds are tearing really fast!' but I wasn't I was thinking about how despite the fact we'd heard about Ryan who was in college studying to be a games designer and David, who was sickly a lot and suffered with heart problems as a child just like his sister but found joy in computing, we had never actually met them.

**Akito's POV**

The worlds were going to tear apart, we would all die. Yet all I was worrying about was the strange voice in my head that was telling me to lead everyone to Tokyo tower.

'_Who__are__you?_' I asked trying to sound mentally calm.

I waited for my answer as I breathed trying the calming breathing exercises Misa was showing me

'_I__am__the__Shinigami__King,__if__you__follow__my__instructions,__everyone__will__be__saved.__If__not,__everyone__in__both__worlds__will__die_'

**YAY!****Finally****another,****albeit****short,****chapter****of****ITAW!**

**I recently got busy with school again and then got into Hetalia, insert other lame excuses in here. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and kept reading. I'm not really used to writing serious scenes or romance really but I'm trying my best so thanks for reading **

**PS. I accidentally gave Akito a REALLY short 'pov', sorry to his fans I guess, **


End file.
